


The Time Loki Was Forced To Marry

by Vaeri



Series: Loving Loki [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, No Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaeri/pseuds/Vaeri
Summary: Several years later Loki has finally made up for everything he did. Through the nine realms the royal families have daughters in the age of marriage and of course everyone would like to be related by blood to Asgard's royal family. Alfheim offers their beautiful princess (Y/n) to Loki. She always had a crush on the dark prince but she knows how her beauty would effect the prince so she resorts to magic making her look ugly in the prince's eyes. Will Loki fall for her personality?If you like the summary, please continue reading! =D





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

The old king of Asgard sat across from Thor and Loki in the conference room with advisors around them. The old men around the royal wore terry cloaks with hoods shadowing their old, wrinkled faces. Loki knew how smart and experienced they were but he felt like they would try to betray the royal family the moment they have an opportunity to do that.

 

Today Asgard woke to a rain, clouded morning. The rain drizzled from the dark clouds above and cool breeze ran through the enormous halls of the palace when Loki made his way to the conference room. Even if he knew the topic would be again about Thor’s marriage offers from different realms he wanted to see the blonde’s uneasy expression. The All-Father tried over and over to engage the thunderer in better and better marriage offers but he always turned them down. Jane Foster seemed to be the only woman Thor wanted. Loki tried to deny his jealousy but at this point he had to accept it finally. The dark prince of Asgard now just sat there in silence waiting for the advisors to tell which realm offered their daughter’s hand to Thor again.

 

‘…consider it, your majesty. Alfheim was a potential partner everytime Asgard needed them. Their princess, the second child of the Shavarises is willingly to marry the prince.’ Loki only joined here in the conversation so he tried to figure out what the advisor meant when he said “willingly”. Every maiden through the nine realms would be happy to marry Thor they would rush to his legs and beg for him to marry them.

 

‘She is intelligent and can be sly but only for the good. There are rumors that she usually goes to the subjects and makes sure everyone get what they deserve’ added another.

 

‘Loki, what do you say?’ turned Odin suddenly to him. The prince furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

 

‘Excuse me, father, but why are you asking me? She will be Thor’s fiancée…’ looked to Thor the raven haired prince clearly not understanding anything. Thor chuckled to himself while the All-Father rolled his eye.

 

‘It seems you did not pay attention during the meeting…’ sighed Odin. ‘Alfheim asked you to marry their princess, (Y/n). I suggest you should accept their offer, Loki. The elves are smart and they are our allies since the Great Elven War.’

 

Loki’s eyes widened in surprise and his mouth hang open but soon his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes sparkled with anger. They ask him because they know well enough that Thor will refuse the request. The damn elves surely want to force a beautiful but mean creature on him to deal with her.

 

‘The elves want to make fun of me?! Just because they know Thor will refuse every attempt to marry their daughter they try to choose the second option they have?! I refuse to marry that woman!’ jumped to his feet Loki and tried to storm out of the conference room but Odin boomed after him.

 

‘You will marry her even if I must resort to a trick! You are the second prince of Asgard and you will marry our greatest ally! We are nothing in a position to refuse anymore of the princesses the other realms offered and you will satisfy Asgard’s needs! That’s what the members of the royal family do!’ shouted after the dark haired prince Odin but he was no longer in the room. _‘He still doesn’t understand…’_ thought the old king to himself tiredly sighing in defeat.

 

‘When will the royal family of Alfheim come?’ asked Thor still amused by the reaction of Loki’s. The Trickster was smart but just as stubborn.

 

‘A week from now… I will speak with your mother maybe she can speak some sense in his thick head.’ stood up Odin and left behind the surprised advisors with Thor on his side.

 

 

 

 

_**A week later~** _

 

 

Loki sat up in his soft and comfortable bed yawning tiredly. He stayed up almost all night to finish his new book “The Hobbit” he gathered from Midgard last week on his journey to calm himself. It was a really interesting book even if it was from Midgard. He found enjoyable literature on Midgard and returned from time to time to search for other pieces. His room held so many books that Odin decided to open another room for Loki’s own library. The prince was more organized them anyone thought.

 

Loki grabbed his light wear for breakfast, a forest green shirt and black leather pants with his laced boots and a black coat with golden embroidery. He washed his face in the bathroom and made his hair. He only wore his full armor when a guest came to Asgard or for war. He had two types of armors, a lighter one for balls and riding and a heavier for war and bigger events. Loki snapped with his fingers and the bed was neat again in a moment. He smiled to himself and walked out of his room closing the door behind carefully and locking it with magic. It was the only private part of his life and even if the maids made gossip about it he didn’t care. He hated to know if he didn’t lock the door other people would go in and make his bed, clean up and etc.

 

As he walked down on the corridors with golden adornments he couldn’t stop thinking about tonight’s ball. Today will be the day when the elves will come to Asgard to celebrate his engagement with the elven princess (Y/n). Elves were the creatures with more beauty than any other race through the nine realms but something was off. He was… nervous? No, he cannot be nervous, no. Loki opened the doors to the dining hall and walked to his seat next to Frigga.

 

‘You are late’ commented Odin.

 

‘I am sorry, father… I stayed up all night to read’ he answered this time the truth. Yes, he was definitely nervous. Odin smiled to himself when he realized it.

 

‘Oh! What kind of book is it? Last time you gathered one from Midgard I found it rather enjoyable!’ smiled at him the queen.

 

‘Just an adventure story…’ broke a piece of bread Loki.

 

‘Are you waiting for tonight? They say princess (Y/n) is the most beautiful princess the elves had ever had!’ tried Frigga making Loki say something positive about his fiancée.

 

‘I bet she is beautiful, mother’ closed this topic the dark prince. Frigga’s smile wavered a bit but thought her son will find (Y/n) appealing. The breakfast went quietly compared to the ones they usually had. Loki spent his day in the library trying to get his mind off of the oncoming ball with no avail. He was indeed nervous and he had to accept it. _‘What if (Y/n) will change her mind the moment she sees me? What if they forced her to marry someone because she’s a harpy?_ ’ thought Loki to himself sitting in the comfy chair in the library by the window showing Asgard’s glory. People walking on the crowded streets, servants running around the palace busy with the tasks they needed to fulfill till tonight. A few hours and he will meet the future.

 

The sun almost set painting orange, yellow and purple colors on the sky. White clouds swam high above lazily while the palace was upside-down. Servants prepared meals for the night, decorated the throne room with flowers everywhere. Frigga walked to Loki’s room where she would surely find him. She opened the door and found Loki struggling with the lighter but just as noble armor of his. Frigga smiled and went to her son.

 

‘Let me help you with that’ chuckled the queen and locked the strap on Loki’s side. She made the finishing touches and looked at her son in the mirror. Loki was… handsome and noble. He looked like a rightful emperor and she was proud of him. ‘If she will not fall in love with you the moment she sees you, then she must be stubborn.’

 

‘No one sees me like you do, mother. Just because I am your son, you should not be biased’ sighed Loki looking out of the window noticing the chariots arriving through the BiFrost. ‘Those are must be our guests.’

 

‘I am not biased, Loki. I see my son, who became a handsome, proud and noble man during the years’ pointed out Frigga making Loki blush slightly of her praising. Someone knocked on the door interrupting them. ‘Yes?’

 

‘My queen, my prince, the guests are almost here and the preparations are ready’ bowed the maid.

 

‘Thank you for noting us. Tell the All-Father, we will be at the throne room in a few’ nodded Frigga dismissing the maid who left the room immediately. Frigga turned back to Loki with a proud smile. ‘Come, my son. We should great your future wife.’

 

Loki nodded and followed his mother locking his door carefully. Tonight he will finally meet the elven princess his mother couldn’t stop talking about during this week.

 

 

~

 

 

The All-Father sat on his throne, Frigga, Loki and Thor by his side. The hall filled up with the noble people of Asgard, advisors and the important people. Flowers petals floated through the air, gentle music sounded from a corner and everyone was dressed in nice dresses. Thor beamed at Loki who just tried hard to not blush. Bugle call shook the hall and the enormous golden doors opened to reveal the elves, the royal family at the front however one of them, a woman, wore a hood over her face.

 

There was King Shavaris with Queen Shavaris and their son, the heir to the elven throne, Nuvian. There was an elven woman on the prince’s side with long brown hair and grass green eyes, her features beautiful like it’s waiting from an elf. Loki thought she should be his fiancée and he was glad she looked like she’s a sheepish kind of person who wouldn’t question too much and wouldn’t think too much. Somehow that hooded woman was more interesting for him. She must be their sorcerer or diviner.

 

‘Welcome in our home, proud Shavaris!’ smiled kindly Odin down at them and stood up spreading his arms for a hug as King Shavaris went up to him to greet his old friend.

 

‘It has been a long time I saw you, All-Father!’ smiled back the elven king while the queen went to Frigga to greet her. Queen Shavaris’ eyes sparkled with mischief as she glanced at the younger son of Odin making Loki uneasy and curious.

 

‘My friends! Today is a glorious day for us! Today, we all came to celebrate princess (Y/n)’s and my son, Loki’s engagement! Let us merry tonight!’ boomed through the hall the old king of Asgard earning cheerful cries from the people. ‘But before we begin the feast, I will formalize the engagement. Bring the retalovir!’

 

To Loki’s surprise the hooded woman walked up on the stairs to the throne, not the brown haired elf. Not showing his nervousness the dark prince walked to her side swallowing hard. The servants placed the bowl of white liquid between them while Odin stood next to them.

 

‘Quaab nazeq en Aesir y…’ started the old king on an ancient language which meant: _In the name of the Aesir and elven, bond these two in one. Do not separate them war, death, sadness, illness or betray._ Loki listened to it knowing the words which held a strong magic in them. He felt strange for a few seconds but snapped back to reality and looked up to see the hooded woman in front of him. She still was covered by the hood and he tried to make out her features from her jaw which could be seen. ‘And now that you my children are bonded we should celebrate it as it deserves!’

 

‘Would you show your face to us, my child?’ stepped to the hooded woman Frigga. The elven woman and now Loki’s fiancée lifted her hands and removed her hood. Loki gasped in surprise… it was not what he expected. Everyone cheered around him, the queens exchanged kind smiles but he just couldn’t do anything.

 

(Y/n) was… the ugliest creature the Trickster ever saw. Now he understood why the elven royal family wanted to get rid of her. His heart sank in sadness that now after he tried so hard to make up for his actions the other realms just made fun of him. He had enough of this. He turned on his heels and stormed out of the throne room angrily making everyone look after him surprised.

 

 

 

 

 

(Y/n) watched Loki run away from her and her lips pulled into a satisfied smile. It was working. The spell she cast on Loki during the ceremony worked on him and he didn’t notice it! He wasn’t the biggest sorcerer in the nine realms!

 

You were always the most beautiful creature through the nine realms and everyone around saw you as such but he didn’t. You wanted him to love you for who you are and not for how you look like. If you have to live your life with him then you’ll make him love you for your personality and skills, not your looks. You pulled up a sad expression even if you had a hard time hiding your satisfaction.

 

‘Do not worry, (Y/n)... I am sure he’s just nervous and flustered now’ went to you Thor with an uneasy expression on his handsome face. His eyebrows curled in a troubled way and you could see a few beads of sweat on his forehead.

 

‘I hope I did not act offensively towards him’ you pouted fake guilt on your beautiful features. It will be a long path to his heart this way but you liked challenges.

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	2. Figuring Her Out

 

 

Hurried footsteps echoed through the empty corridors of the Asgardian palace. Torches burnt on the walls lighting the way. The footsteps became louder and louder till the dark prince of Asgard turned on the corner and hurried to his chambers in a fast pace. His emerald green cape flowing like the stormy sea in the middle of the summer, the muscles in his body tense. His face held a hurt and angry expression, his teeth gritted and his blue eyes sparkling with hatred and rage.

 

The moment he arrived to the doors of his chambers he yanked them open and shut them with a loud bang. Loki turned away from the golden doors panting heavily, his chest raising and falling fast and his nostrils wide open. The Trickster’s hands trembled in fists. He walked to his work desk and pushed aside every piece of paper and book that was on the furniture, screaming angrily. _I am sure they are laughing at me now! They made fun of me in front of everyone!_ thought Loki. As he leaned on the desk, grasping the edge so tight his fingers turned white a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Loki’s head snapped up as he shouted to the intruder: ‘LEAVE ME!’

 

But the door opened and revealed his mother, furrowing her eyebrows at her son with her hands on her hips in the beautiful gown covering her body.

 

‘Do not dare speak to me like that again, Loki!’ she was furious but as she walked further into the room her expression changed to a soft one. ‘What happened, Loki? What made you upset?’

 

‘Do you not see?! She’s the ugliest woman in the nine realms!’ plopped down Loki in one of the armchairs with soft cushions, his legs stretching away from his torso and his arms hanging over the arms of the chair. He couldn’t hide the hurt from Frigga who watched him. Loki couldn’t see the twitch of the queen’s lips and her eyes sparkle with mischief.

 

‘Sometimes, not everything is about looks… There are people with beautiful exterior and rotten souls and then there are people with ugly faces and the purest of souls’ sighed Frigga.

 

‘I… am not upset because she is not beautiful, mother… I feel like the elves made fun of me. They made me believe that she’s beautiful, they fed me on lies! Just to laugh at me!’ Loki’s voice became louder and louder with every sentence till he shouted with shaking fists on his sides. Frigga walked to him and sat down on the armchair next to Loki and placed a hand on his upper arm soothingly.

 

‘If this is the case, then you can get back at them by getting to know her, cherishing her and showing her that you care. If the Shavarises just wanted to get rid of her, you would make them furious by loving her’ smiled knowingly the queen. Loki’s expression showed Frigga that her son now counted the pros and cons.

 

 

 

_**Twenty minutes ago~** _

 

 

You looked at the royals of Asgard and your family. Your brother, father and mother held a shocked expression while Odin’s face flared with anger, Frigga’s with sadness and Thor’s with uneasiness. You had to act before a war started between Asgard and Alfheim. You turned to them fully getting their attention. Your hands sweated, your heart pounded hard against your chest and you tried to get some air in your lungs before you would pass out.

 

‘Your highnesses, I have to tell you something’ you started. You looked at Odin, Frigga then Thor a bit scared. ‘I cast a spell on Loki during the ceremony. He sees me as ugly as you can all imagine. I did this to be able to get his affection by person, not by my looks. The moment, he falls in love with me, the spell will be broken and he will see my true face.’

 

Silence sat heavily on you as you tried to bear their gazes on you. You started a prayer to yourself for a miracle. It could mean the end of your life if Odin takes this badly and you knew, if Odin would execute you then your parents would bring you back to life to punish you. Suddenly a loud, shrill, manly laugh welled up from Odin’s chest shocking you even more.

 

‘Ahahahaha! Oh my child! I did not laugh so hard since… a long time now! Hahahaha!’ Odin wiped at his eyes while his beard shook with his chest as he laughed so hard. When he finally stopped he still smiled widely at you and clapped a hand on your shoulder. ‘I see, your heart is at the right place and that you will take good care of my son. I am sure that he will learn his lesson by your little trick, (Y/n).’

 

‘You could’ve told us!’ furrowed her eyebrows your mother at you making you avert your eyes and suddenly find the marble floor so enchanting.

 

‘You would’ve just mess up the trick, Thessa’ shook his head your father with a smile on his face too. ‘We all know that you can’t keep a secret. It’s like a burden to you.’

 

‘But-‘ your mother tried but was cut off by your father again.

 

‘No buts, Thessa. Our daughter became such a smart and independent woman and she just wants her fiancée to love her for her personality and skills and not for her looks. Remember how many Vanir tried to engage her just because our daughter is one of the most beautiful women among the nine realms’ said your father coolly.

 

‘Thank you, father’ you blushed at the praising. Your mother loved you but she was always the one who overthought everything and started exaggerating and panicking over a problem as small as an ant. Your father was always the one who cooled her down made sure she didn’t get a heart attack just like your brother. You however were different from all of them. You were the one who gathered information in disguise, who made sure everything was safe, who was always the trickster and with your smart you tricked the ones with malice.

 

‘Let us begin the feast!’ shouted Odin to the curious crowd down from the throne which cheered in response. You looked at Frigga who smiled at you mischief sparkling in her eyes.

 

‘Can I talk to Loki? I have to-‘ you started but the queen pressed her index finger to your delicate lips silencing you.

 

‘I will speak with him, you just go with the others and eat. We will join you soon’ said Frigga and with that she left you with Thor who smiled down at you kindly. You took his arm he offered to you and let him lead you to the dining hall where you saw food as much as you’ve never seen. Fruits, breads, meat and vegetables with the finest of wines.

 

 

 

_**Now~** _

 

 

 

Frigga went in front, Loki following her to the dining hall. The Trickster embraced himself for the curious stares and when his mother opened the golden doors to the dining hall he tried to get away from the stares he got from the people already there.

 

‘Mother! Brother!’ cried out happily the blonde and lifted his cup cheerfully. Loki looked at Thor’s side but there was Frigga’s place, next to it Odin’s, then the other side King Shavaris’ and Queen Shavaris’ seats. That was when he noticed (Y/n) on the elven queen’s other side eating silently. Loki’s seat was in front of the young elven princess. He watched his fiancée’s long (h/c) silk like hair. It was beautiful. He walked to Thor’s side who had almost a half cow on his plate and tried to not fret about Thor’s brute like acting in front of guests of another, important and strong realm.

 

As he seated himself he looked up at (Y/n) who ate only vegetables, bread and fruits carefully, cutting it with her knife and placing the bites in her mouth. Yes, she was not beautiful but something told Loki that she was a treasure by the way she moved, she ate, she acted. She looked kindhearted and smart, her voice delicate and kind. Loki took a few things on his plate but just looked at the food. He had to apologize to her. He looked up and met the princess’ eyes. She smiled at him kindly before sipping from her own cup.

 

‘Um… I should… apologize for my manners earlier, (Y/n)… I just… I do not know what came to me but I… am truly sorry for that. Would you… forgive me?’ he said quietly trying to muster out the words. He averted his gaze and tried to hide the slight pinkness on his cheeks. Odin payed close attention on his younger son just like Frigga and Thor. (Y/n) smiled more brightly at him and nodded.

 

‘Of course, my prince, I forgive you. I was just worried I upset you with my acting…’ she looked away flustered. When Loki looked at her confused she explained. ‘The hood, my prince. I hid my face from you till the ceremony.’

 

‘Oh… no-no… you did not do anything to upset me’ shook his head Loki. (Y/n) was definitely kindhearted and somehow it made it easier for Loki to make the elves believe he liked the princess. Maybe he did. And other than that, no one would want to seduce her and take from him.

 

‘How many days can I entertain you, my friends? I hope you will stay long enough to tell us how Alfheim fares these days’ smiled Odin at the elven king. Loki was glad her attention turned to the kings but somehow a sad expression sat on her features. The Trickster thought it must’ve been her parents’ departure. It would be weird for the princess to live in Asgard from now on. In a whole different realm, culture and people.

 

‘As we would love to stay for longer we shall return to Alfheim by the next three days. My brother, Ayen grew power hungry. He gathered a few followers and I am afraid he will gather more by the time we get back to Grinnawiodre.’ answered king Shavaris with a sad and heavy expression.

 

‘I will send my army the moment you send for aid, Aimon’ looked Odin at the elven king seriously. Aimon nodded and changed the topic with a flic. Loki looked back at the princess who wore an uneasy expression on her face, her (e/c) eyes grew cold and her lips trembled slightly. She was concerned about her people which made Loki sure that if she starts to like Asgard she will feel the same way about these people around them. Frigga was right she was more beautiful on the inside.

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued~** _


	3. Changes

 

 

During the few days the Shavarises spent on Asgard Loki tried to change their impression about him. The Trickster was kind and payed attention on the princess. The first day went by explaining the palace’s rules to (Y/n) and showing the basics throughout the golden halls. Loki had a plan and he had to wait with it till her parents and brother leave Asgard and her behind.

 

However, the second day went with introducing (Y/n) to the ancient, smelly, hooded advisors Loki always despised. Loki stood next to (Y/n) with Odin and Frigga. Thor went back to Midgard because of some important case. The dark prince of Asgard stood tall, looking menacingly down at the old men even if they paid no mind to the prince. They all looked at his fiancée with awe in their wrinkled eyes and some of them had a strange smile on their faces making Loki suspicious. He will not let them harm his fiancée and he tried to tell them with his presence.

 

‘I am Rekeyus, the treasurer’ bowed deeply the only Loki liked. Rekeyus was wise, could see through every trickery and always gave good advises to Odin. He had stubble on his chin, his skin was wrinkled but his smile was full of kindness and his dark blue eyes were dark as the night sky.

 

‘The honor is mine to meet you, milord’ smiled (Y/n) and bowed just as deeply to the man in front of her.

 

‘Once I saw a dream where you brought our light to our lives. I hope those days will come soon, my child’ smiled at the elven princess Rekeyus and walked away with his head bowed to the royals. Loki’s eyebrows lifted to his forehead high but soon furrowed in thought. Rekeyus was mysterious but it wasn’t a rare thing from a druid like him. He arrived from a really far corner of the galaxy and only Loki questioned Rekeyus’ origin when he was little. The old advisor smiled down at him told him to be patient, his time will come one day to prove himself. Loki could remember every little movement, every little detail of that moment.

 

 

 

_**A long time ago~** _

 

 

 

Asgard woke to another sunny, warm morning that day. Small feet tapped on the marble of the corridors to the beautiful and labyrinth like library. Soon a little child appeared from the corner, his raven black locks flowing in the wind, his cheeks pink from the run, his eyes sparkling with excitement, his lips hanging ajar a bit and curled into a happy smile as he got closer and closer to the giant golden doors of the library. His only place he didn’t need to deal with Thor’s brute like acting when it was too much or anything else. This place meant Valhalla to him the moment he could nestle himself into the soft cushions of the long seat by the enormous windows. He could see the whole kingdom from there and still deep into the stories he chose each day.

 

Suddenly someone opened the library’s giant doors to a little gap to slip out between and a hooded figure slipped through the doors. Loki stopped in his tracks his eyes wide in some kind of fear and awe at the figure. The figure turned to him slowly and the little prince could see an old man’s face from under the hood. He had as dark blue eyes as the night sky with stars shining in them with a blunt light, his nose straight, his lips curling into a kind and knowing smile. Loki looked up at the man with his lips ajar. The man crouched down to him to be on eye level with the little prince before speaking.

 

‘It is nice to see others hold the enthusiasm of reading too’ his voice was hoarse but nothing too harsh. ‘Would you not tell this about your dear mother? I know this library is especially for the royal family but there is a book I wanted to read.’

 

Loki shook his head still trying to place this advisor. Every other advisor seemed scary and power hungry.

 

‘Thank you, my prince’ smiled Rekeyus and stood up to leave but Loki grabbed the sleeve of his cloak making the advisor stop and look back at the prince.

 

‘Where are you from?’ he asked on his tiny voice. Loki read something about this man’s kind and could recognize easily the wisdom and mystery in this man. Rekeyus sighed and held Loki’s tiny hand in his.

 

‘Remember that one day, you will be able to prove yourself to the ones who never believed in you and looked down on you. You will be strong and the best of everyone of us’ said the druid his voice deep and full of magic. The next moment when Loki blinked one the advisor wasn’t there anymore.

 

 

 

 

_**Now~** _

 

 

 

Loki followed Rekeyus with his gaze till the old druid disappeared behind a pillar and suddenly someone nudged him at his arm. His attention snapped back to the princess who still seemed nothing like everyone else saw her but Loki could see a little change in her features. Her (e/c) shined with more life, her lips weren’t so dry and chapped, her wart on her cheek under her eye disappeared even if Loki could’ve swear she had one there and her nose looked straighter from the way it looked like someone broke it badly.

 

‘My prince, can I leave your side for the time being till lunch?’ (Y/n) asked on her silky and kind voice. Loki blinked to process what she said and could only nod still amazed by the fact that he saw her uglier before. ‘Thank you, my prince.’

 

‘(Y/n)!’ called out for her Loki after she was a few steps away from his side. Loki looked up in her eyes and smiled at her. ‘Please, call me Loki.’

 

The princess blushed slightly because in her home, she was taught to act always as protocol says. Her parents were strict with it even if with each other, in family they left the protocol when they were completely alone. (Y/n) nodded with a smile on her lips and followed Frigga out of the hall.

 

 

 

_**Your PoV.** _

 

 

 

You walked on the queen’s side with still hot cheeks and a small happy smile on your face. Frigga noticed it and smiled too. She was happy that Loki fell for this trick but any other way he would’ve just refused to tolerate her presence. Her son would’ve refused to fall in love to be happy thinking he doesn’t deserve it.

 

‘I can see you get along with my son well’ spoke up Frigga making you blushing more.

 

‘It is true that I took a liking to Loki’ you answered quietly.

 

‘Is it? I am glad, my child’ chuckled the queen. ‘Feel free to call Loki and Thor by their names, you do not need to keep etiquette when it’s just us.’

 

‘My queen… it’s… I was taught to keep strict to the etiquette… can you give me some time to get used to Asgard’s rules?’ you looked at the queen sincerity in your eyes. It was hard for you to leave what you learnt in Alfheim and how everyone expected you to act before. As you conversed with Frigga you arrived to the garden of her own. You stopped dead in your tracks as you noticed the scenery around you. It was already in the middle of the garden where you realized you had arrived here but what you saw amazed you more than anything before. There were gravel paths from the four cardinal and they were connected by concentric circles. Between the treads there were flowers in every kind of color you have ever seen. At the end of the garden there was a little park with trees and a bench from stone under a cherry tree. That tree bloomed just then painting everything with tiny pink leaves around it.

 

Frigga stopped with you and smiled brightly at your reaction. Your parents were now in their guest room discussing something important with the elven advisors through mirrors and even if you wanted to be with them, hearing the news, they told you firmly to stay away and find yourself something else to be entertained with.

 

‘I always come out here when I need some time alone. Do you feel the smell of the cherry tree?’ asked Frigga looking at you. You nodded still looking around you. ‘I got this tree from Vanaheim a long time ago. It was just a seed when the Vanir brought it to me and during these years it became my garden’s gem.’

 

‘It is truly beautiful, my queen…’ you smiled as you followed Frigga’s example by sitting down on the stone bench under the pink tree.

 

‘Are you prepared for my son’s rage when he will find out about your little trick?’ asked Frigga after a long silence. You snapped your head to her sadly smiling face and furrowed your eyebrows.

 

‘If he finds out’ you answered quietly. You couldn’t be sure if Loki would ever love you for who you are. You fell for him when you were little and visited Asgard for the first time. He had been so kind to you and found a way to make you smile. You have always dreamed of him by your side.

 

You were shook up from your memories by a servant approaching you and the queen telling you it was time for lunch. You sighed and followed Frigga into the palace trying to shake off the negative thoughts from your head.

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	4. A Harbringer Of War

 

 

_The night fell down already showing its shiny stars and moon lighting up the dark blue color across the sky. Loki leaned on the white stone railing with his elbows and holding up his head with his tiny hands. This night Odin and King Shavaris, the elven king celebrated their victory with feasting till next week. The elven king brought his family with him and his warriors._

 

_Thor was fascinated by the elven warriors and couldn’t shut up about how he wanted to marry an elven warrior woman. Loki got bored soon and retreated to the balcony where he could enjoy the scenery. Suddenly Thor’s familiar voice called out to him and soon the blonde boy crashed into the black haired._

 

_‘Thor! Would you not be as an oaf as you are?!’ protested Loki._

 

_‘I brought you someone!’ grinned widely Thor at him and stepped behind a little girl with (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes, her ears pointed and her lips pink. Her skin looked like silk and her tiny gown looked pretty elven. When Loki realized who it was he bowed deeply as he learnt from the teacher and welcomed the princess in the elven language. The little girl giggled and stepped to him, bowing deeply too and requited the greeting._

 

_When they straightened up Thor was off with the elven prince and Fandral._

 

_‘Your brother told me you like to read’ smiled shyly the little elven princess. Loki blushed but gathered his courage and smiled back nodding._

 

_‘Yes, I do like to read. I suppose you heard about the last part of…’ started Loki but suddenly everything went blurry and felt a soft hand on his shoulder._

 

 

 

 

 

Loki woke from his sleep by the shaking of his mother. He laid in his warm and soft bed in his own room. He needed some time to notice the intruder of his dreams. Frigga. She sat on the bed’s side with a smile on her face and pushed out a strand of raven black hair of his face.

 

‘Good morning’ she said kindly.

 

‘Good morning, mother… did something happen?’ he asked trying to blink the dream out of his eyes. It was strange. It felt like a memory more than a dream. Did he meet (Y/n) already? The little elven princess looked the same as (Y/n) but she was beautiful in his dream.

 

‘I cannot wake my son just because I want to?’ she chuckled and stood up, walking to the entrance of the balcony and opening the doors, letting in the morning sun’s light and fresh air into the room. ‘When did you open the windows last?’

 

‘Um… I hardly did… ever’ leaned back to the head of the bed Loki with a cheeky smile on his lips. Frigga placed her hands on her hips with a frown on her eyebrows.

 

‘Soon, you will share this room with your fiancée. You should make sure your room does not smell like ancient dust and what not!’ scolded the queen her son making Loki blush in embarrassment. ‘Now, get ready for breakfast, you and (Y/n) will have a long day today.’

 

‘Why?’ looked at his mother suspiciously the Trickster. His mother smiled at him brightly and replied.

 

‘Today is when her parents depart to Alfheim. There will be a ball where you will have to dance with (Y/n) and start the evening officially’ reminded Frigga the prince. The queen walked to the doors and left Loki to get ready. He got out of bed and walked to his dresser to choose between clothes. It was an event big enough to wear formal wear but not big enough for his lighter armor to put on. He chose a white shirt, black leather pants with laced boots and his favorite black long sleeved coat with golden and green embroidery.

 

He went into the bathroom to wash his face and make his hair in the usual style before walking down to the dining hall. He arrived at the same time with his fiancée. (Y/n) had a beautiful elven gown on with golden embroidery at the waist and at the neckline with a white gem sewn into the fabric. It was pale green almost grey, its sleeves slit up till the shoulder, revealing her arms and the fabric reached the ground just like the skirt. The princess’ slim waist showed in the gown and the gown showed her elven glow perfectly.

 

‘Good morning, (Y/n)’ smiled Loki offering his hand to (Y/n). As the princess’ soft skin touched his Loki felt a jolt of electricity rush through him from head to toe. (Y/n) smiled at him and nodded.

 

‘Good morning, my prin-… Loki’ answered making Loki smile brighter. He still wanted to show how much he changed. ‘I was wondering if you would show me today the library.’

 

Loki’s ears perked up at hearing her say library and not with boredom but excitement. He looked back at her again as they walked to the table and saw the joyful way she smiled and her eyes shine.

 

‘Of course, (Y/n)’ nodded Loki after waking from his stupor.

 

 

 

 

_**Your PoV.** _

 

 

 

You walked on Loki’s side trying to hide your worry. Your parents closed their door and sent you away when you knocked on their door. Your brother, Nuvian told you too to not worry about it, everything’s alright with Alfheim however you couldn’t believe it. You knew how powerful and strong your uncle, Ayen was.

 

He wanted the power to himself, Alfheim to himself because he was the elder brother of the two Shavaris brothers who were born from King Folmar and Queen Roshia. Your father was the younger prince but he was able to lead Alfheim and not care only for his wealth but take care of Alfheim. Your grandparents saw this and chose your father to lead Alfheim, not Ayen.

 

However the other part of your mind was centered around Loki. He was handsome, kind, charming, placing you before everyone and acted like he liked you for real. His touch at the doors of the dining hall made electricity run through your body. His skin was like ivory and your hand fit in his perfectly. Even if you saw how others tried to get as far away as possible from him and how they acted with him you still found him a good person. Usually, normal people who just lived to do their jobs, have family and then die couldn’t understand people like Loki. He was intelligent, cunning and a fearful enemy and servants with bad tongues were always making false gossip about these kind of people. You were the same back in Alfheim. The servant girls, maids always thought you to be uppish just because your beauty shined out every living female’s in the Nine Realms.

 

‘My princess!’ touched your shoulder the dance instructor who taught you today to the Asgardian dances. You snapped your head up and tried to not blush in embarrassment at how you zoned out.

 

‘Apologies’ you bowed and hurried out of the room. You had too much to think about and tomorrow morning your family will depart and leave you behind for Asgard. You grabbed the skirt of your gown and ran down corridor after corridor when you suddenly ran into someone and collided with them. Strong arms wrapped around you and steadied you. Tears rolled down from your eyes before meeting familiar blue ones. Your eyes widened at the realization who it was. It was Loki.

 

‘Are you alright, (Y/n)? Did someone hurt you?’ asked the prince concern in his eyes. You shook your head and ran forward no matter where just somewhere quiet. Soon you found yourself in the library for the royal family. You didn’t bother to close the doors and ran deep into the labyrinth of bookshelves.

 

‘(Y/n)!’ someone called out to you from behind you and you just wanted to get rid of them whoever it was. You took in sharp turns at the corners till you didn’t hear the other’s calls. You found a long seat by one of the windows which was surprisingly hidden from the other parts of the library and sat down. You pulled up your legs and buried your face in your knees trying to calm down. You are a princess, you couldn’t act like that… like a selfish kid.

 

‘There you are’ echoed a velvety, deep voice through the quiet walls of the library. Your head snapped up to look at Prince Loki. He wore his elegant attire today and you got closer and closer to the evening you realized seeing his wear.

 

‘Please… I do not wish to have company right now, my prince’ you sighed looking out of the window trying to say politely to him to leave you alone. Instead Loki walked to you and sat down in front of you on the long cushion, his arm stretched out alone the casement, his face lowered to your level and searched you with his blue eyes.

 

‘You should not stay alone with your heavy thoughts, (Y/n)’ said kindly the prince. ‘What happened, my love?’

 

Your eyes widened at the pet name or whatever but his voice didn’t hold the right tone which meant he said it casually. You looked at his blue eyes and handsome features for long before speaking again fearing your voice would break and you would end up in sobs.

 

‘I am sure you know about my uncle’s poisoning presence at Alfheim. He gathered quite a crowd who supports him with his bad intentions. My parents try to do everything they can and even my brother does not tell me anything… My heart wants me to go back to Alfheim and fight with everyone else but I know my place is here from now on. I know that is why my parents hide the happenings from me… but I cannot help but worry’ you answered blurting out half of your problems because well… the other half of your problems were the person who sat across from you.

 

Loki’s eyes changed from curious to sympathetic. The prince placed his other hand on your arm and slid it down to your hand enveloping your small hand in his larger one.

 

‘(Y/n), if Alfheim will be in war, because of our union Asgard will send its bevy with the finest warriors, including myself and Thor to Alfheim to fight along your family’s side. Your parents now just try to avoid war with your uncle. They do not wish to lose innocent people’ reassured you Loki. Silence sat between you but it wasn’t uncomfortable just… empty. You looked out the window again but soon Loki interrupted your surfacing thoughts. ‘I heard about you missing your important lesson with our dear dance instructor. A future Asgardian princess cannot miss an important lesson as that!’ he smiled at you mischievously when you snapped your head to him quirking an eyebrow. Loki stood up offering his hand to you. ‘And because I will be your partner and I do not wish you to step on my feet, I will have to teach you the dances.’

 

You blushed deeply but accepted his hand and suddenly felt everything vivid around you. Loki curled his arm around your waist while placing your hand on his shoulder and grabbing the other lifting it to the air. He was so close to you that you felt his movements with your body even if he never pressed into you.

 

‘Look at me, darling!’ he said as he started stepping with you to a rhythm every once in a while telling you what to do. ‘1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3… yes, darling! You do it perfectly!... no, don’t look down, only at me…’

 

When Loki let you rest it was almost night time, the sun setting slowly down on the horizon painting the sky with orange, yellow and purple while you could make out some shining stars already.

 

‘I promised you to show you the library but you found here by yourself before I had the opportunity to full fill my task’ commented the raven haired prince as he escorted you out the library.

 

‘I wondered around the palace last night and found it on my own… but I wanted to see it more properly’ you answered. What you didn’t notice was Loki’s expression light up. He never had anyone who wouldn’t just want to have him for a night or for power. Those women bored the Hel out of him with their mindless bla-bla. He saw you now for the person and he found a wonderful person in you. You weren’t as beautiful but you were intelligent, kindhearted, strong and independent. What he didn’t know was that you showed him a mask as your exterior but soon maybe it will be broken.

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	5. This Means War

 

 

You tried to tie the strap on your back which held the gown perfectly on your torso when Frigga walked into your room after a soft knock on the golden door. You looked up and accidently let go of the strap letting the gown fall to your feet in a heap around you. You had your underwear on but still it was embarrassing to be in your under gown in front of the queen. You apologized and tried to gather the garment fast.

 

‘Let me help you, (Y/n)’ smiled the blonde woman and went behind you to tie the straps. As she did she continued. ‘I see you are unfamiliar with Asgardian wear.’

 

‘Usually I wear elven gowns. They work with magic so I do not have to tie anything’ you blushed. ‘This gown is a mixture of Asgardian fashion and elven fashion. My mother bought it before we arrived.’

 

‘I see. It is indeed an impressing gown. I am sure my son will forget to breathe when he sees you’ chuckled Frigga.

 

‘Even if in his eyes I am the ugliest creature in the universe?’ you looked into the mirror. Your gown was a green dress a golden ring held it to your neck and golden metal plates made it flawless at your waist. The only thing elven in it was the color and the material and that it had only just a few metals attached to it not a whole armor. It suited you more than anything before and you loved this dress but something still made you feel uneasy. You intuition said to you that you should be cautious. Your pointed ears poked out of your (h/c) hair which was held in an Asgardian styled bun.

 

‘Remember, my child. You chose this path to his heart’ she placed a gentle hand on your shoulder and looked seriously at you through the mirror. She was right and you scolded yourself for complaining. You nodded and smiled at her.

 

‘Yes… I should not give up so soon’ you replied and turned to her. You hugged Frigga then followed her out of your room straight to the throne room where the ball would be held. Your parents were deep in conversation with Odin already when you arrived. Nuvian, your brother walked to you with a big smile on his face. He hugged you tightly to his chest and pressed a soft kiss to your forehead.

 

‘You are beautiful sister!’ he smiled. He was handsome and every maiden in your realm waited for his attention but Nuvian only had eyes for one person and that was Lady Sif. He fell in love with the warrior woman back when you and he first came to Asgard after your father and the All-Father defeated the dark elves who made allies with some from Nidavellir.

 

‘Thank you brother. I see you are more merrier than a day earlier. Did good news come from Alfheim?’ you asked furrowing your eyebrows when Nuvian’s smile froze on his face.

 

‘There is nothing you have to worry about, (Y/n). Father, mother and I try to do everything we can to reassure the people of Alfheim that we soon go home. Ayen now attacked the capital. We depart this night and we hope to be home tomorrow morning.’ sighed Nuvian knowing you wouldn’t let him go without a proper answer. You had to know it was your right to know about your home. You held Alfheim before yourself and you cared for your people.

 

‘The All-Father wants to send warriors to Elésran but you cannot come home, (Y/n). Listen to me. Your place now is with Prince Loki and Asgard. You have to think about that right now and when you come home for a visit with the prince and your children everything will be okay, sister’ grabbed your shoulders Nuvian looking deep into your eyes. You were angry at him and everyone. You weren’t just a strategic move, you were the knight princess who fought along with the knights and warriors and you were the first in lines of war to protect the weak. Nuvian always was the one who acted on how he thought best. If he had someone who slowed him down he left them, if he had to sacrifice something it always was someone else’s and even if you loved him and he loved you dearly his selfishness was something you couldn’t stand.

 

Of course you were selfish in other ways but you sacrificed yourself before anyone. Your parents thought best if you stayed out of the fight fearing you would run blindly into the rain of arrows and deathly river of swords. The ball soon started when the Asgardian noble arrived. You and your family was announced after the noble and got low bows from them. You noticed Loki looking at you with a stunned expression from beside his father and you forgot your problems immediately.

 

‘Someone fell in love’ poked you in the ribs Nuvian with a smile on his face. ‘Sister, whatever I said before, please forget for the night. Be merry this night when you will be the center of the attention.’

 

You nodded looking at him and then Odin opened the ball with a few words. Loki walked down to you when Odin told the audience that you and his son will open the ball. You felt a knot in your stomach and your heart pumped in your chest crazily as he approached you. Loki curled his arm around your waist and held your hand just as you practiced in the library. The music started up signaling to you to step. He didn’t need to whisper in your ear to look at him because he was the only thing you ever wanted to look at. His attire was more elegant then before, his smile more tempting and his long legs brushed against yours through your gown’s fabric. The music changed to a faster signaling to the noble to join but the only thing you could think about was his lips.

 

‘You look more stunning tonight than ever before, my love’ he hummed into your ear making you blush.

 

‘How do you know if we only met two days ago?’ you asked trying to be cool but sounded harsher earning a flash of caution zip through Loki’s blue eyes.

 

 

 

_**Loki’s PoV.** _

 

 

 

Her tone told Loki to be cautious as he watched her features harden and her body tense up but little did he know that the elven princess was tense of her mistake. Loki decided to turn her around and dance towards the balcony to get some cool air and privacy. He always felt something off about the way her features changed slowly from the ugliest to less ugly.

 

Even if he got to take a liking to the princess he still didn’t love her. He would never be able to reciprocate these kinds of feelings. He’s a monster who cannot be loved and if a creature cannot be loved than it meant the creature could not love. He only did what he did to make sure he showed the elves how much he could care for the one they wanted to get rid of.

 

Loki looked at (Y/n) as they settled down on the balcony’s stone bench. He could see the tension and worry in her eyes so he took a hold of her hand gaining her attention.

 

‘You should not worry about-‘ he started but the elven princess interrupted him.

 

‘Do not tell me what I should do!’ she snatched her hand away from his and stood up to walk away. A throbbing pain lit up in Loki’s chest as he watched the elven princess ran away into the labyrinth of the great garden. It took only two seconds for Loki to shot up from his seat and ran after the princess.

 

It felt the same as when he chased after her in the library but this time he wasn’t just pretending his concern. This time he _wanted_ to tell (Y/n) that everything will be okay, he _wanted_ to cup her face into his slender fingers and he _wanted_ to kiss her. Till this point he said to himself that everything was just acting, that he wasn’t able to love such an ugly creature and that he was only pretending his liking to her. As he ran through the corridors of the labyrinth chasing after her he had to admit his feelings. He loved and wanted to be loved by (Y/n).

 

He turned on the right corner to arrive into the middle of the labyrinth where a little pond mirrored the Moon and the stars. (Y/n) stood by its shore looking up at the sky. She was facing away from him so Loki couldn’t see her expression but he felt it was sad.

 

‘(Y/n)…’ he said softly. At her name the elven princess turned around slowly but a faint silvery white light shimmered down on her form but the only thing what changed on her was her face. Loki saw a beautiful elven woman in front of her, so beautiful he never saw anything more beautiful. Her (e/c) eyes shined with sadness and regret, her small nose pointed just the right way and her delicate lips so full and sweet looking Loki blinked.

 

Then it came to him. All of this was just a trick… a spell. (Y/n)’s lips quivered lightly and her gaze falling from his.

 

‘Why?’ he whispered feeling betrayed. Did she think he would toss her away the moment she was left alone in Asgard? Did she think he would only see her for her beauty? Did she think he would be like the fool Asgardian oafs who would just take advantage of her beauty? Anger ran through him but somewhere… there was sadness and betray.

 

‘I-I… thought… I wanted you to-‘ she started but Loki interrupted her.

 

‘No… I do not want to know… good night, my lady’ and with that he left her there in the dark night, in the middle of the labyrinth with the pain in both of their hearts.

 

 

 

_**Time skip~** _

 

_**Your PoV.** _

 

 

 

A week went by fast with organizing the wedding. Frigga made sure to teach you as many things about Asgard as she could in one day. There were too many things and you had to learn them fast. You would have to deal with everything just as much easily as Frigga did.

 

Loki still avoided you and made sure to never stay alone with you in the same place. Your parents and brother went back to Alfheim to smooth things down with your uncle. Even if you were worried about your family you were more worried about your relationship with Loki. You gained his friendship but now you lost it and the pain in your chest was unbearable. There wasn’t a night you didn’t have to sooth your urge to go and knock on his door and beg for his forgiveness. Frigga noticed the change in the air around you two but Odin just argued with Loki when you weren’t in sight. He didn’t understand and you felt like Loki hated you even more for this.

 

‘(Y/n), do you feel well?’ furrowed his eyebrows Thor as he walked you to the entrance of the palace. You wanted to take a look in the villages through Asgard and wander around the kingdom. You had to do what you did back in Alfheim to get your head out of the worry clouds. You had to think about something else than Loki, you had to change scenery for a few days to relax a bit and take a breather.

 

‘Y-yes, Thor, I am at my finest’ you smiled up at him not clearly convincing the blonde prince.

 

‘You should not do this without someone who knows Asgard. I would gladly accompany you, my lady’ stopped Thor in front of the gates. You shook your head with a smile.

 

‘No, my prince, I do not require company for my journey. Maybe next time. Far well’ you waved at him and with that you were outside of the gates. You sighed deeply before walked away and towards the first village you wanted to go and noted on the map.

 

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	6. The Beginning Of A Journey

 

 

You walked down the busy streets of the Asgardian village, Grimvale. It was hidden by the mountains not too far from the palace and capital. Asgardian men and women ran around in traditional Asgardian clothes. It was the first village you stopped to look around. Thor told you that Grimvale was famous of its ale through the Nine Realms and the palace always ordered from here. You wanted to take a look yourself when the prince mentioned that the trader who had a contract with the palace now sold the ale twice as expensive, than before. It wasn’t hard to find him when you asked the villagers.

 

The look on their faces told you everything but you had to find another trader if you can’t make the trader sell the ale on a lower price. You walked inside the large mansion. You didn’t need to tell who you were the servants knew it the moment they saw your face when you pushed down your hood.

 

‘I’ll tell my lord that you are waiting in the salon’ bowed deep a maid and left you alone in the salon. Everything wanted to look similar to the palace’s interior but it was too much and tasteless. Not too long after the maid left a dumpy man walked inside. He was bald but had a medium long beard, he had no armor on just rich fabric embroidered with gold and sandals on his feet. You quirked an eyebrow at his appearance questioning his behavior. He was in casual clothes like you weren’t a royal.

 

‘My princess, what do I owe your visit in my little home?’ asked the pudgy man. ‘Would you like some tea? Perhaps some of my wife’s finest cake?’

 

‘Unfortunately I do not have too much time. I am here in an official case. I have heard you sell the ale to the palace’ you walked a little looking around casually before sitting down on the comfortable sofa at the corner. You wanted to make him feel uneasy and make sure next time he will know his place.

 

‘Oh, yes, indeed. Was there any problem? Should I punish the deliver servant for being late?’ asked the man sweat beads on his forehead. You couldn’t help but smile coldly at him.

 

‘The only problem I have heard about was the price… prince Thor told me you sold the ale twice as expensive than the former the royals agreed with you. Would you explain it to me?’ you asked at the end looking out the window your face an ice cold mask.

 

‘M-my princess, I have had a lot of expenditure lately and-and I had to rise the prices’ the foul didn’t even try to lie and you scowled. At least you didn’t need to make him say the truth.

 

‘I took the trouble to solve this case and as I see… I will have to look for another trader. The agreement is null and void from this day’ and with that you stood up and walked out of the salon. The man ran after you and tried to plead with you but when he grabbed your wrist to stop you, you jerked your hand away looking down at the man coldly who was on the ground from the surprise. ‘How dare you touch me?! Next time I will not be so merciful with you and send you to the dungeons! Now leave me!’

 

You turned around sharply and walked away from the mansion. Of course it was an act from you but you had to make it clear where he stood on the ranks. You turned with respect to those who showed respect no matter their ranks. Now you just had to find a better business.

 

It was lunch time when you arrived to the local market where an old lady directed you if you wanted to find the greatest ale. You gave the old lady ten golden coins and thanked her. She gaped after you but didn’t recognize you under the hood. The market had everything you needed. Colorful vegetables and fruits, meat, fish, pickles and of course a pub with delicious meals waiting for the passengers. You walked in the pub the old lady told you to go and sat down at a table in the corner. A smiling young lady came to you to get your orders and when you told her everything she nodded with a cheerful smile and walked away in the kitchen’s direction. You didn’t need to wait for too long before she came back with a big bowl of their special stew, a half bread and a big pitcher of their best ale. You thanked her and started your midday meal. It was delicious as the meat melted on your tongue and the way the spices mixed together with the gravy. When you were thirsty enough you grabbed the pitcher of ale and downed a mouthful. That was when your taste-buds exploded and your eyes widened. It was surely the best ale you ever tasted. The ale that pudgy foul sold the palace was tar compared to this. You waved to the waitress to come to you so she walked to you with a frown on her face.

 

‘Is there a problem, my lady?’ she asked concerned.

 

‘Can I talk to the guv of this pub?’ you asked back.

 

‘She’s in the kitchen, my lady. I’ll send her to you’ she smiled kindly and hurried back to the kitchen to get the cook. The cook opened the kitchen’s door and a middle aged woman walked out. She had blonde hair pinned to her head in braids, her blue eyes looking interested towards you and her lips a little bit ajar. She wore a greasy apron, under that, normal clothes.

 

She walked to you and sat down in front of you, her eyes narrowed a little bit by the fact you had your hood still on.

 

‘Enippe told me you wanted to tell me something’ started the older woman eying you.

 

‘Yes, I wanted to ask you something’ you smiled pushing back your hood. Her eyes went wide at your sight.

 

‘Your majesty! I-I… Forgive me for my-‘ she gaped but you interrupted her by placing your hand over hers.

 

‘Everything is just fine, do not worry’ you smiled. ‘I wanted to ask you if you would sell ale to the palace. I had the fortune to taste your ale. You can say no, I will not be offended by it. I am sure you have enough things to do with the pub’

 

‘I-I… that would be incredible, your majesty! But… I thought Svalfi was the trader of the palace’s ale’ she said.

 

‘From this day the royal family broke the contract. He sold us low-grade ale for twice as expensive. I decided to choose another seller. Would you sell my family your ale? I will make sure we pay you well for this delicious ale’ you explained to her. Her smile was genuine and kind. When you left the pub you sent a message to the queen with a raven about this and continued your journey.

 

You still had a long way in front of you till you can clear your head completely. As you walked you couldn’t think about anything else but Loki. You felt like you betrayed him. He was so kind at any time and you played this trick of yours… but on the other hand you wanted real love and marriage.

 

Suddenly something grabbed your bag you took with you making you fall to the ground with a thud. You heard hoofbeats around you and when you looked up you saw four men looking like bandits one with your bag in his hand. They smiled down on your evilly.

 

‘The old lady was right… she worth a lot’ said one of them.

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	7. Last Days Of Good Memories

 

 

Loki was furious. Two days passed since (Y/n) disappeared and Thor _knew_ where she went. Loki strode past maidens who tried to change Thor’s sheets and closed the door on them.

 

‘Where did she go?’ asked Loki not waiting for Thor to blink the dream out of his eyes.

 

‘Good morning to you too, brother’ sat up the blonde in his bed. Loki rolled his eyes and started pacing in front of Thor. He wore his leather and metal armor he wore when he attacked Midgard with the chitauri. He was ready to search for (Y/n) through Asgard’s darkest spots.

 

‘Tell me where is she!’ stopped Loki turning to Thor, his eyes flaming with anger and his jaw tense. He was furious about her little trick, yes… but he couldn’t escape the thoughts which reminded him of her beautiful smile and her true face over and over again making him turn and toss in his silky soft bed through the night.

 

During these days he wanted to run to her chambers’ door, yank it up or even out of its frame and hug her to his chest, kiss her delicate lips and tell her how much he loves her.

 

‘Brother, I will not tell you because she wanted to spend some time alone… for thinking. I believe she does not want to be disturbed especially by you because I suspect her thoughts are about you’ stroke his head Thor and got out of bed. Loki had to turn away because… he didn’t want to see the blonde naked.

 

‘What if I just… want to… get her back?’ asked softly the Trickster.

 

‘Do you like her, brother?’ asked Thor while put on his armor.

 

‘I do not like her… I… I lo-‘ but then the door burst open revealing a furious Odin and a worried Frigga.

 

‘You let (Y/n) wander around in Asgard alone?!’ shouted the old king.

 

‘Dear, I’m sure Thor can explain it’ put a hand Frigga on Odin’s chest-plate and turning her attention to Thor after giving a meaningful look to the old king. If Loki wouldn’t have been in hurry to know where the elven princess went he would’ve laughed at Thor’s face now.

 

‘(Y/n) asked me to let her discover Asgard on her own. I believe her problems are centered around a certain someone…’ crossed his arms Thor turning to Loki. The Trickster’s eyebrows furrowed.

 

‘Excuse me? I was not the one who let her go wandering around on her own without even just a guard!’ snapped back Loki angrily.

 

‘As her brother, Nuvian told about her battles in Alfheim. (Y/n) is capable of protecting herself’ pointed out Thor.

 

‘I do not care how big of a warrior she is! The only I care about is her safety and now if you excuse me I will search for my fiancée!’ stormed out Loki of the blonde’s chambers leaving the three other member of the royal family behind. Frigga had a knowing smile on her face as she patted Odin’s chest-plate.

 

‘Soon we will have small princes and princesses running around in the palace again!’ the queen said to the old king. Thor held a cheerful smile on his face while watching his parents.

 

‘Did he find out about the spell already?’ quirked an eyebrow Odin at the two of them.

 

‘I know he did’ smiled Frigga at him and grabbed him by his arm leaving Thor’s chambers.

 

 

**In the woods not too far from Grimvale~**

 

 

You let the bandits push you on the path with your hands bind together behind your back. You tried to think about an escape route for the thousandth time but compared to them you had no weapons. You could’ve easily get one from them but you wanted to see how it will end. For them.

 

They didn’t recognize you yet, only that you had a lot of money. They thought you were some Asgardian noble’s daughter and the noble would pay a lot of money to get you back.

 

‘You could have known that if you give too much money to someone they would betray you’ spoke up one of them.

 

‘Like Hel I care’ you spit the words at him.

 

‘You should be grateful we did not kill you yet’ pushed the bandit a sword’s blade to your throat. You smiled wickedly at that not looking away from the dirt path in front of you.

 

‘You would not get anything for me as dead’ you said. You knew you had to do something soon and find a way to get back to the palace so you tried to stall.

 

‘Oh, not just pretty but smart too! What a catch!’ laughed the bearded one. He smelled like piss and cheap beer. You stayed silent till you reached a clearing and settled down for lunch. The youngest man bind you to a tree while the others settled down to make fire and grab something to eat. Your stomach growled loudly making the bearded one laugh hard.

 

‘You hungry?’ he asked with a smile on his face. ‘Too bad it’s not enough for the five of us.’

 

‘Hey! What are you doing?! If she is not well enough she will not make it to Oakenhollow and that is quite a way from here so shut up and give her your portion, piggy’ growled at him supposedly their leader. He looked way scarier than the rest of them but you still were grateful to him for scolding that asshole.

 

You chewed on the last bites when suddenly you heard hoof-beats from behind you in the woods. Your pointed ears perked up at the sound and watched the bandits’ faces freeze. Suddenly a deep brown horse jumped out of the bush behind you flying through the air above you high and landed in front of you. Surprised gasps left the bandits’ mouths but they didn’t have much time to recover from their awe when the rider attacked them with glowing green energy bulbs. They were groaning in pain when you finally could make out your savior.

 

A long dark forest green cloak hid the man and a hood shadowed his face. He pushed down the hood when he was finished with the bandits revealing the dark prince’s handsome sharp cheekbones and blue eyes. His thin lips pressed into a line expressing his disgust of these men his pale and slender fingers poking out of the cloak still glowing in green energy. Loki looked down on you and after two seconds he processed who you were. A relieved sigh escaped his thin lips, his features relaxed a bit as his posture did.

 

‘(Y/n)!’ he jumped down from the horse and ran to you. ‘Do not disappear ever again! Everyone was so worried about you in the court!’

 

You averted your gaze as a thought flashed through your head: _And you? Were you worried about me? Or you just came after me because the queen made you?_ You felt his cold fingers brush against yours as Loki eased the binds away. It still made electricity run through your body but with the pain in your chest it wasn’t as magical as it was before.

 

‘Did they hurt you?’ asked Loki his voice growing cold again at the thought those bastards hurt you. When you didn’t answer him the Trickster looked down at you and lifted your chin to look him in the eye. ‘Say something, please. Tell me they did not hurt you because if they did I swear to the Norns I will make them suf-‘

 

‘Were you worried?’ you asked quietly making him stop dead in the middle of the sentence. Loki’s eyes widened and his hands on your shoulder froze into a statue’s heavy stone hands.

 

‘I… I did… that is why I came after you…’ he whispered to you but looked away not being able to hold your gaze.

 

 

_**Loki’s PoV.** _

 

 

There was so much he wanted to tell you. The words he should’ve told you that night but he was too hurt by your “betray” he couldn’t say a single thing from the thousands of words he wanted to say.

 

Loki knew the blasts’ effect wouldn’t last too long on the bandits but this was the time for him to tell you everything he wanted to tell. So Loki grabbed the sides of your face and forced himself to look into your eyes and opened his mouth.

 

‘I-uh… that night… I ran away instead of asking you why did you think you needed to use a spell but… I could not face it because of my own thoughts rushing through my head. I should have told you how much you mean to me, (Y/n), no matter how you look. I fell in love with the woman I got to know during the days you spent in the palace with me. I fell in love with you, (Y/n), so hard and deep that there is no way out and I do not want to find the way out… When I noticed your departure I waited for a day if you would come back but you did not… and I could not help but wonder if you left me because you do not feel the same way… if you found someone out there already and ran to him… I could not sleep nor be awake with you not around and I do not want to spend another day with you not being around, (Y/n)… please come back with me… I need you’ he spoke softly barely managing to keep his voice even. The pain in his chest was so intense he almost couldn’t breathe. ‘It does not matter if you do not love me the way I do love you, (Y/n)… just come back with me… just come back to me… I need you… I crave for your attention and your love…’

 

Loki had to let all these out and he wasn’t even finished but the time wasn’t enough for him to continue because it would take an Asgardian lifetime to tell you how much you meant to him. He saw your intense (e/c) eyes grow teary with beads of tears and your lips quiver slightly. The next thing he noticed was your soft pink lips on his and he couldn’t help but lean into the kiss you shared. Your arms circling around his neck and pulling him more into your body while he hugged your waist tighter to his body. When you broke the kiss to his disappointment he heard the words he never hoped to hear leave your lips.

 

‘I love you too, Loki. There is nothing I would not go back to you. I have loved you since we first met. I fell in love with your amazing blue eyes, those sharp cheekbones of your protruding under your flawless pale skin which looks like silk. I wanted to kiss those thin lips of yours so desperately you cannot even imagine and I wanted to feel your hands on mine so much I would have given everything I have. You are my sun and my moon on the sky with all the galaxies and stars. I only wished you to love me for who I am and not for my looks. I used that spell for making sure you would see me for who I am. I never wished to make you feel betrayed because I would die a thousand time rather than betraying you, Loki.’

 

These words made his heart beat so fast in his chest Loki thought he would have a heart attack. Suddenly a sword came for his head and yours so the prince pushed you away from the sword with him and jumped on his horse with you in his lap. He could have killed them in that instant but he didn’t want you to see him in blood from head to toe. You weren’t ready for that sight of him.

 

Loki urged the horse to run and the two of you were far from the bandits when they even recovered to go after you. He urged his horse to run faster and faster and soon you were out of the forest and near a small village. Loki knew it would be a risk stopping here because this village would be the first the bandits would search through for them. Suddenly in the distance sounded a horn.

 

‘War…’ the word left his lips without even noticing he said it out loud making your eyes go wide.

 

‘Alfheim… it must be my uncle! We have to go back, Loki!’ you pleaded with him.

 

‘We will. But the palace is three days from here, (Y/n) even on horseback’ shook his head Loki. It will be a race against time and Aeris was already exhausted from the pace Loki rid him not talking about the bandits who will surely follow them and cause some inconvenience.

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	8. About Futures And Possiblities

 

The sun almost reached the horizon its first rays painting the sky’s abdomen into orange and light yellow. High above you the sky was still the darkest blue but you could separate it from black, the stars still shined it and lazy lamb clouds swam across it. You sat in front of Loki, almost in his lap, his legs brushing tightly to yours and his chest pressed against your back. The prince sat his chin on your left shoulder while your hands held his while he held the rein.

 

The bandits didn’t follow you or at least they were left behind a good distance from you making your nerves focus on your home, Alfheim. Those bells and horns called for Alfheim. The war started and you couldn’t think about anything other than your home.

 

‘I can tell that you are troubled, my love’ said Loki suddenly in the silence making you jump a little and making him chuckle at that. He kissed down on your neck making you shiver at the touch of his soft lips on your skin. ‘Do not worry. We will arrive back soon to the capital and will be informed soon about the war.’

 

‘I want to go back and fight’ you said after a long pause. Loki lifted his chin up from your shoulder and you felt his questioning stare on the back of your neck. You sighed and tried to tell him about your skills and experience on the battle field. ‘I was trained by the best warriors in Alfheim and I participated in numerous battles, Loki. I can defend myself and I want to fight along with my family. My mother will be one of the firsts in the lines along with my father and brother. Elves are like that. Our women are among the lines of the bevy in battle.’

 

You were afraid that Loki would try to keep you away from the battle and think you insane for wanting to battle instead of staying home and keeping the fireplace warm. Loki let go of the reins placing it in your hands before hugging your waist tightly to his body. The prince buried his face in your left shoulder blade making you blush.

 

‘I know, my love. I only fear that we wouldn’t come home together or not in the way I would like to’ he sighed leaving you surprised.

 

‘You do not wish to keep me away from battle?’ you asked without thinking. He chuckled again and pressed into you further.

 

‘No. My mother, the queen wouldn’t stay behind either. Yes, I would like you to stay away from harm’s way but I cannot and will not tell you what to do. I love you and I fear for your life, (Y/n) but I would never ask you to do something you do not wish to do.’ he pressed another kiss to your neck. You felt a sly smile curl on his lips before he said: ‘Or I can still fill you with child while we are alone…’

 

You blushed crimson red and turned back to him to glare at him making him laugh but as soon as you saw his happy smile and how his blue eyes danced with joy at your reaction you couldn’t help but smile and your embarrassment was nowhere anymore.

 

Time passed by fast and at the end of the day you almost reached the capital. Unfortunately traveling at night wasn’t too safe and Loki insisted on staying at a tavern by the little town Fallfalls. Loki disguised himself into a normal wanderer with blonde hair and mustache… he looked similar to Fandral but less flirty. After you paid for a good bowl of some soup and a jug of beer the two of you went to your shared room. There was only a double bed and a washbowl at the corner. The window was dirty so if you wanted to look out to the street you had to rub the glass. The wooden floor creaked under your feet but otherwise you were happy to have shelter for the night.

 

‘I never imagined that we would share a bed like this first in a place like this’ shook his head Loki while changing back to his normal form.

 

‘It is just temporary and we have to set out early in the morning’ you touched his arm soothingly. You tried not to imagine how many bugs could be in that bed… ewwww.

 

‘Do we have to go back to the palace?’ asked Loki after a long silence. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion.

 

‘Why would not we?’

 

‘I have nothing to go back for, (Y/n)… The only thing I cherish is you and I know that we would have a peaceful life without all… that’ gestured the prince at the window where you could see the palace’s golden towers.

 

‘I have sensed the tension between you and the All-Father… what is wrong?’ you pulled him towards the bed to take a seat with you on the soft fabric. Loki’s face scrunched up and he looked away from your face to hide his emotions but you could still see the hurt and sadness on his features. You took his hand in yours trying to push him the slightest bit to answer your question. When you almost gave up in the heavy silence he finally answered.

 

‘A long time ago… I realized my true heritage… that I am no son of his… that I am the son of Laufey. I made a lot of mistakes and… I do not know why I am not in a cell deep down in the dungeons now. I should have… but someone talked to Odin and he just changed his mind and welcomed me in the family again. I do not know why… I do not know how but that person told something to Odin which changed his mind. I still feel out of place there… but when you arrived and I got to know you… I did not feel so alone with every passing minute I spent by your side. I do not want the throne or all of these… I only want to be-‘ he said, his voice shaking slightly.

 

‘Accepted’ you finished his sentence. Loki looked back at you his eyes shining with bottled up tears. You pulled him towards you placing his head into the crook of your neck and hugged his shoulders with your arms. His strong arms circled around your waist while you placed soft kisses to his temple.

 

You knew who talked to Odin. You.

 

 

_Flashback~_

 

 

_You dreamt of the same dream over and over again and it wasn’t like any other dream. It was more than just a dream. It felt like the future. Elves were famous about bode the future but it could always change._

 

_You jumped out of your bed that morning and ran down to master Phäender. You had to tell him about your dreams. It was about the one you cherished since childhood. Loki, the Asgardian prince. The dream had two parts always: first you saw him on the throne of Asgard in crimson blood from head to toe and laughing in madness while gripping Gungnir and then you saw him on the throne with children on his right side and on the other a young woman, Frigga and Thor stood, light shone through the great windows, flower petails floated in the air and the Asgardian people cheered for him._

 

_When you arrived at master Phäender’s room where he already prepared for the first class of sorcery you shouted his name. The elder elven man averted his gaze when he saw you in your white night gown, your (h/c) hair let out and messy from sleep and your feet bare. You realized why he looked away but you had no time to change._

 

_‘W-what is bothering you, my princess?’ asked embarrassed the master._

 

_‘I saw a dream… I see it from time to time and… it is about Loki’ you said trying not to blurt out everything at the same time to help the poor elder man understand your sentences. You told him your dream and his face contorted into a serious expression. When you finished he sighed and ushered you to sit down and he did too._

 

_‘I assume you saw two outcome of the possible future. As you know, Loki did many mistakes and the betray he feels is poisoning his mind. I think, my princess, that… the future wants you to change the first outcome to the second. I do know that you took a liking to the prince back when you were children. I heard about the rumors that the All-Father is looking for a suitable queen for Asgard. You should talk to your parents about this case. You are around the age when marriage becomes an important question, my princess.’ said the old elven. You nodded with a serious expression and after you bid goodbyes with the master you ran to your parents study._

 

_King and Queen Shavaris helped you to make a connection magically with the All-Father through the big oval mirror in their study. You wore a beautiful gown and your hair was made up in a braided bun showing off your elven pointed ears. Your father was the first to speak to Odin when he answered the “call”._

 

_‘My dear friend! It is good to see you!’ smiled Odin on the other end._

 

_‘It is, All-Father’ smiled back your father friendly. ‘I have heard about the news that says you are looking for a bride for your sons.’_

 

_‘Yes, it is true. Thor and Loki are in the age to choose a wife. It is important for them to see that in the royal families we have to serve our people even with our marriages.’ answered Odin._

 

_‘Indeed. That is why I called for you. My daughter, (Y/n) is in the age of marriage. Our kingdoms are allies since the Great Elven War and I would like to confirm it with my daughter and Loki’s marriage.’ smiled your father at his old friend. Odin’s one eye widened in surprise for a second but he smiled widely at your father after another second._

 

_‘Excellent! I will tell the good news to my son on the next conference. When will you arrive for the engagement ceremony?’ asked the All-Father happily._

 

_‘In one week. I still have to sooth my brother’s anger somehow’ sighed King Shavaris. Your mother smiled widely at you and squeezed your shoulders a little. Your heart flattered in your chest and after a few words the All-Father asked for you to show yourself to him and he called for Queen Frigga. You walked closer to the mirror and saw the King and Queen of Asgard in all of their glory. You blushed in embarrassment but soon it disappeared as you heard Frigga’s excited voice._

 

_‘Oh my! What a lovely young woman! Why did you hide her from everyone, dear Aimon?!’ started nipping Frigga playfully. The relationship between your houses was like old friends. It was never about strict etiquette or allies and you loved it._

 

_‘My father only wanted to protect me from unwanted attention’ you smiled and turned a bit to Aimon who had a troubled smile on his face. Your father loved you more than anything and wanted to protect you from the princes and noble men who craved for power using your naivety._

 

_‘Do not worry about that anymore, Aimon. Loki and our whole family will protect (Y/n) from that kind of attention.’ smiled knowingly Frigga at you and your father._

 

_That day you couldn’t concentrate on the lessons you had with master Phäender or on the practice with master Faelar. You couldn’t shake off the image of the little dark prince of Asgard with his raven black hair and beautiful smile and with those piercing blue eyes which could look into your soul._

 

 

_End of flashback~_

 

 

You lied next to Loki crawled into his chest as you listened to his steady breathes. You loved the way it felt to be so close to him to feel his touch on your skin and his kisses on your lips. It was almost morning, the stars still shined dimly on the navy blue sky but you could see the first rays of sunlight on the horizon.

 

‘Good morning’ murmured Loki into your hair at the top of your head. You smiled and just crawled more into him.

 

‘Good morning’ you sighed.

 

‘We should get up and get going soon’ rubbed his eyes the prince.

 

‘Do we have to?’ you asked but you knew you had to.

 

‘You were the one who wanted to battle so badly. Where is that enthusiasm?’ asked quirking an eyebrow Loki with a playful smile on his face.

 

‘And what if I’m considering your offer about filling me with child?’ you asked smiling mischievously when you saw his surprise on his face and started laughing hard before patting his chest and getting out of bed. ‘Maybe next time.’

 

You got up and walked to the washbowl to wash your face and freshen up yourself before put on your laced boots and grabbed your bag placing it on your back. You turned to Loki who just magicked himself into the disguise he used yesterday and you left the room. You looked down from the railing to the tavern’s entrance which opened and closed after four men in dirty clothes.

 

Your eyes widened at their sight and you grabbed Loki’s wrist next to you as he joined you at the railing. His eyes just as widened as yours.

 

‘Let’s find a backdoor’ he hissed before taking off to somewhere your hand in his.

 

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	9. A Royalty's Duty

You followed Loki through the tavern’s kitchen getting annoyed looks from the cook and maids who tried to serve the hungry people at the front. Your stomach grumbled so Loki picked up a juicy red apple and passed it to you fast. You blushed but took the first bite and tried to not moan loud at the sweet taste of the fruit.

 

The dark prince led you through a few other corridors when you finally reached the back door of the tavern. Loki shot across the muddy ground towards the barn where Aeris was. Suddenly you heard angry yells and frightened maiden’s screams from the background and you became nervous. You couldn’t understand how those bandits couldn’t realize that they could be executed for chasing the prince. Loki burst through the barn’s doors on Aeris’ back and rid to you before picking you up onto his lap not caring that it wasn’t a comfortable position for either of you.

 

You peaked behind over Loki’s shoulder as best as you could and saw two of the bandits ran out of the tavern’s backdoor panting heavily and gritting their teeth. They looked around and soon spotted you.

 

‘There they are!’ shouted one of them back and soon the other two member of the team joined them. You knew you were faster on Aeris than them on their feet but you remembered suddenly that they had horses too.

 

‘Loki… why are they following us?! They did not realize who you are?’ you asked looking up into his blue eyes concerned.

 

‘They did not’ answered the prince making your eyes widen. ‘I made sure to disguise myself from their eyes back then. I did not want to get too much attention on our way back to the palace…’ rolled his eyes Loki looking back quickly at the bandits who now chased after you on their horses.

 

‘How are we supposed to get away?’ you asked frightened. No, you weren’t afraid of what they might do to you but for Loki. You were aware that they could threaten you with attempting to kill Loki. Like he wasn’t capable defending himself quite well. But you still feared for his life.

 

‘I am right on to make a plan…’ he answered looking in front of himself straight.

 

‘We are not far from the capital. We could just go in and they would be stopped by the guards’ you looked up at his face as his features grew mischievous by your idea.

 

‘Let us do that!’ he grinned and drove Aeris right through the gates of the capital. The horse’s hooves beat up the dust as raced between the guards. The bandits followed te pair of you through the busy, people filled streets of the Capital shoving vendors and maids out of the way. Loki knew what he was doing as you watched him drove Aeris smoothly and elegantly through the crowd not hurting anyone around.

 

The capital still shined in its golden glory even if anyone could sense the tension in the air. War was on the doorstep and people knew what that meant. You tried to shut off everything other than the sound of Aeris’ hooves patter on the ground, the people’s angry shouts when they were tossed away by the bandits and Loki’s heartbeat. Yes, his heartbeat was the only thing you wanted to hear right now. His warmth was the warmth you wanted to feel surround you and his presence wash away the loneliness you felt during your whole life.

 

Soon the palace’s entrance came into view and Loki let his disguise fall to make the guards let you in. You grasped at his torso as much as you could in the speed. Loki turned back with Aeris when the guards stopped the bandits at the gates and smiled at them with a smirk. The four men gaped in surprise and knew they were in trouble.

 

‘Brother!’ boomed Thor’s voice suddenly making Loki flinch under your touch but it wasn’t seen otherwise. ‘I see you had some fun like we had back when we were just-‘

 

‘The war. What about the war?’ interrupted the raven haired prince his brother. Your ears perked up in attention and you looked at Thor finally away from the bandits.

 

‘So you heard it’ sighed the blonde.

 

‘Of course I heard it! I am not deaf!’ rolled his eyes Loki. ‘Spit it our finally!’

 

‘No need to be rude, love’ you patted his chest lightly and hopped down from Aeris’ back. Loki followed you quickly and a servant led the horse away. ‘It is nice to see you, Thor.’

 

‘Sister’ he smiled at you and picked you up in a bear hug, twirling you around happily. ‘Everyone was asking where you have been.’

 

‘I got in some trouble but more important: what happened here during my absence?’ you asked urging your brother-in-law to tell you about what bugged you the most.

 

‘Let us get somewhere quieter’ he suggested and started for the hall which separated this part of the palace from the conference rooms. Loki soon was on your side his arm wrapped around your shoulder. His expression was cold and hard, his body tense and his jaw clenched. He was worried, you could tell clearly. Thor led you into the conference room where you saw your brother and father with Odin, Alfheim’s general: Taegen, Rekeyus Odin’s main advisor and Frigga. You looked around with hard eyes and asked for answers quietly.

 

‘Sister!’ greeted you Nuvian with a tight hug. ‘I have heard you ran away. Are you alright?’

 

‘Brother, I say it for the last time: I do not need protection. I am alright. I came to ask what happened’ you patted his back as he let go of you his eyes widened at your scolding but as he saw the worried expression he understood.

 

‘Ayen gained control over of Borun Hold’ said your father with tense features. He was in pain for having to kill his brother. You walked to him and placed a hand on his arm to sooth him a little. Borun Hold was the Elven magical castle where the twelve elven clan united into one powerful kingdom. That place held a magical meaning and if your father lost control over the magical place he won’t be able to keep the clans together. You knew it was bad news but you knew you could get through this.

 

‘How many soldiers we have left?’ you asked.

 

‘130.000 without Asgardians. Ayen made a bargain with someone called Thanos and he has an army of black ugly creatures now. He gained dark powers what no one should use’ told you your father.

 

‘Those creatures are connected to the spaceship they came from’ spoke up Thor suddenly. You turned back to the blonde and saw not just his but Loki’s uneasy expression.

 

‘How can we destroy the ship?’ asked Nuvian. ‘I mean that is outer space and we do not have anything like that to follow them.’

 

‘Maybe if we lure them closer to the ground’ you said and a plan already formed in your head.

 

‘With what?’ asked Nuvian.

 

‘With something they want’ you smirked. ‘The tesseract.’ At that you heard gasps but a few agreeing nod. Loki looked deep into your eyes with his blue ones questioning how could you know that. You tried to not blush at the realization that you were caught.

 

You watched him and the Avengers fight and you followed every step he took but you felt like you were a stalker now. You shook out the thought of your head and concentrated on the war council. The general, your father, Loki, Thor and Odin planned out your attack and you watched them eagerly to know where you would be. After everything was prepared everyone went to their own duty. You stayed behind to talk with your father. You knew something was off and his pain wasn’t centered only around his brother.

 

‘Father’ you spoke up softly drawing his attention to you.

 

‘(Y/n)?’ he asked his voice tired and worn out.

 

‘Before we go I wanted to tell you-‘ you started but was interrupted by him.

 

‘There is no we, (Y/n). You and Queen Frigga stays behind, here on Asgard where it is safe’ he put his hands on your shoulders and looked deeply into your (e/c) eyes.

 

‘Why would I?! I am just as fine as a warrior as Nuvian, even better! I do not want to stay behind and wait for-‘ your voice was slightly raised. You hated when anyone thought you less capable of defending your home than your brother or a man.

 

‘I WILL NOT WATCH YOU DIE AS I WATCHED YOUR MOTHER DIE!’ he shouted suddenly making you step back. Your eyes widened in horror. Your mother was… dead? You watched your father’s features soften a bit. Your anger flared up tenfold now.

 

‘As I see in your condition you would just get yourself killed, father. I will not stay back and I will not stand down. I am not only your daughter but Alfheim’s princess and as a princess, my duty is to serve my home.’ you answered back coldly. You will mourn after your solved the problem, right now, you had more things to care for like Thanos and Ayen.  Your father’s face contorted in anger but you left him to his emotions now. You had to prepare yourself for the battle.

 

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	10. A Queen's Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Darlings!
> 
> I hope you didn't wait too long for the chapter! I wanted to thank you for all the kudos and kind comments on the story! It means a lot and I hope to write something which can bring you out of your otherwise monotone weekdays! (If you have an interesting job you love then I hope you just enjoy my stories anyway! <3 )
> 
> Have a nice day and lots of love from meeee! <3 <3

 

You stared at yourself in the mirror. That woman was a completely different person from you. You were kind, always smiling, always helping everyone and held a cheerful aura. That woman was cold, distant, commanding and had an emission telling everyone that this woman saw her comrades and friends fall in war.

 

You were dressed up in your elven armor which shined with royal sheen. Silver breast plate, silver sleeves and leather pants with silver scales and laced boots. You wore your sword on your hip and you could feel the weight of the weapon. It was a bittersweet meeting. You killed with Arondite so many lives already and you were ready to kill so much more. You despised this side of yours, the killer, who longed for battle, longed for blood on its hands. You didn’t know this side of yours until you noticed the look on Nuvian’s face. Your brother watched you bathe in your enemies’ blood and the satisfied expression on your face which contorted your otherwise beautiful features. That’s why your family tried to keep you from wars and that’s why you kept yourself away from these kinds of acts. You knew there was something wrong with you and you shouldn’t enjoy killing so many but you didn’t… and it scared you.

 

‘What will we become, Arondite?’ you asked still staring at your reflection in the mirror. Your hand was gripping the handle of Arondite tightly as you exhaled the breath you didn’t know you were holding. Knocking wake you from your thoughts. You turned your head to the door and called out to the intruder to come in.

 

‘I am not here to argue, (Y/n)’ said your father whom you left a few hours ago.

 

‘Well, then what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?’ you asked coldly even if you didn’t want to sound so harsh. Everytime you prepared for battle you pushed away everyone in case if you die maybe they won’t be sad. You didn’t want them to be sad no matter what.

 

‘Watch your tongue, my daughter’ warned you your father. Aimon’s eyebrows furrowed at your behavior and tried to bite down his anger. He didn’t understand why you acted like this and it hurt him.

 

‘I would avoid any act of combat do not misunderstand me, father… however I was thought to be a good leader. We both know that I was meant to be Alfheim’s leader after you. Still you chose Nuvian’ you turned to him. You were okay with Aimon’s decision when he sentenced Nuvian to be the next leader but you knew he would make foolish decisions and would act on purposeless. You thought you would bring Loki to Alfheim and you would make him a king what he oh so wanted. Your plan however failed when your father chose Nuvian. ‘Not like I do not think he would not make a good king, no. I am just getting at the fact that I was taught to be a leader and a leader is the first in the lines of battle when it comes to protect their people. That is why you cannot talk me out of taking part in the oncoming battle, father.’

 

You looked him in the eyes and saw the unsurprised expression on his face. Aimon looked worn and sad with a heavy burden on his shoulders. Thessa, your mother was always the same. She ran sacrificing herself for the better and to protect everyone. She was so good and however you didn’t take after your parents everything you were more similar to your mother than any of your family. And she was now dead. A tear rolled down on your cheek you didn’t know was there in your eye and you choked out a sob. Aimon’s eyes softened and walked to you to engulf you in a hug.

 

‘My dear daughter… you took this after Thessa… We should mourn now and not shed even more blood. Our kind always tried to protect life however it seems the era where it is not possible anymore dawned on us… promise me one thing, (Y/n): you will keep yourself from the red eyed monster inside of you. That cannot happen again’ he kissed your hair softly.

 

 

_Flashback~_

 

 

_The sky was dark grey as rain poured down from the clouds above. Agonized screams sounded from all around and if you looked around you saw the cause: war. It was the third day of the battle of Isadr plain. The otherwise green grass-covered ground was drowning in crimson blood of elven warriors._

 

_An elven clan, the Ellisar decided to close it’s region’s border crossing points from the vendors of Ëlen, the clan of the mountains. Between the two clans there was a secular feud with never ending bloodshed. Under the Shavaris bloodline’s reign their bickering ended in battles. Aimon always was able to keep up a neutral mood between them but their fighting led the kingdom into war._

 

_The elven king sliced **his** people before they would’ve attacked him. Aimon sat high up on his horse shining with authority even waist-deep in blood. He looked around to check where the battle was when he spotted someone… an elven warrior woman. It wasn’t strange how she used her killer blade, no. Her behavior was strange. Her face contorted into an excited, frantic grimace. Her otherwise (e/c) eyes shined with crimson red bloodthirst, her lips curled in a wicked grin. Aimon had to watch her intently till he realized what he saw: her daughter inherited his grandfather’s bloodthirst. Eroan, Aimon’s grandfather was once king and had the same madness in his eyes when it came to battle. The king’s eyes widened and headed to his daughter as fast as he could._

 

_‘(Y/n)!’ he cried out to her but she was too deep into enjoying herself that he almost failed to gain her attention. ‘(Y/n)!’ stopped behind her with his horse._

 

_(Y/n) turned around the crimson red bloodthirst slowly fading from her eyes. Aimon jumped down from his horse and walked to his daughter. Her eyes widened in horror as she looked around herself._

 

_‘Father… what am I?’ she asked shaking and tears welling up in her beautiful (e/c) eyes._

 

_‘My daughter’ he answered and pulled her closer to his body. The battle was over he could hear it. The people of the Ellisar fell and he was victorious or his people thought… but that day… he almost lost his daughter. That day he decided to hand over the leadership to his son instead of his daughter in the future. That day was the beginning of a dangerous future for the Nine Realms._

 

 

_End of flashback~_

 

 

You let go of Aimon and stepped away from him when knocking interrupted you. Both of you looked at the door and soon saw Frigga opening the door carefully. Her golden curls shined like real gold and her smile made the room shine.

 

‘Odin and my sons are waiting for you in the barn’ said the queen softly. Aimon looked at you first and then headed out the door but when you wanted to follow him Frigga stopped you by putting a hand on your upper arm. ‘May I have a word with you, my daughter?’

 

You quirked an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless. Frigga walked with you down on the corridors as she spoke softly.

 

‘How was your trip outside the capital?’ asked Frigga smiling at you.

 

‘It was… pleasant’ you answered thinking through your words. You didn’t want to offend the queen in anyway.

 

‘I have heard that you and Loki made up…’ noted the queen making your eyes widen in surprise. Did someone follow you? How? You were the best at tracking down the unwanted ears. She chuckled at your response and continued. ‘Heimdall has good eyes, my child. However I am glad to see you together again.’

 

Her smile was genuine and you knew you will go flustered in mere seconds. Frigga let go of your arm before whispering in your ear.

 

‘Promise me one thing, my daughter’ her breath tickled your skin.

 

‘Anything’ you answered because well, you would do anything for her.

 

‘Give our royal court a lot of healthy heirs to the throne’ Frigga leaned back and looked at you with a satisfied smile on her lips at seeing your blushing face. You just nodded not trusting your voice and ran to the barns to get your horse.

 

When you arrived you saw Loki, Thor, Nuvian, your father and Odin already sitting on their horses with grim expressions on their faces. Loki snapped his head to you and a gentle smile found its way to his thin lips while his eyes sparkled up with happiness as he looked at you.

 

‘Let us arrive back in victory today’ boomed Thor smiling at you. You nodded after you jumped on your own horse and followed the men towards the BiFrost.

 

 

 

To be continued…


	11. Betrayal

 

You sat on your horse looking out to the battlefield. Grey clouds shielded the otherwise blue sky of Alheim from your vision, horses impatient and excited sneezing could be heard and nervous soldiers’ whispering sounded from around you. The Asgardian and elven forces stood united together on the hillside.

 

Loki sat on Aeris with a rod straight back, his body tense and his handsome face showed his worry. Next to him was Thor and a few more people was before Odin. Your father and Nuvian on Odin’s other side. You and Loki led the left wing, the kings led the middle forces while Thor and Nuvian the right wing. You knew it wouldn’t be hard to trick the aliens with Loki on your side. This was your plan and you knew it would be successful.

 

‘We will all go home after this’ sounded Loki’s voice from your side however it didn’t sound as sure as he tried to show.

 

‘We will’ you grabbed his hand and squeezed it forcing a smile on your lips.

 

‘Mother would kill father if he would not bring her daughter home’ flashed you a grin the Trickster making your smile grew happier.

 

‘I would fear her wrath’ you joked and let go of him before adding. ‘Especially, because I promised her a bunch of grandchildren.’ You watched Loki’s cheeks grow pink as his ears at the edge but he turned away to hide his blushing mess of a face from you. Suddenly horns cried out drawing your attention and your face stiffened. Odin went to the front with his horse, Sleipnir and spoke.

 

‘Today we have to defeat the army which threatened Alfheim, Asgard’s greatest ally! We must defend our home by not letting our friends fall! We will be victorious today!’ boomed the old king lefting Gungnir in the air. He looked exactly like the king you saw when you were young, the greatest warrior, the victorious knight king who led his army into victory with authority and power shining around him with silver white light. You now understood why Thor and Loki looked at him the way they did. The warriors shouted in agreement before you, the leaders started galloping towards the enemy. Your heart pounded in your ears and throat, your hand withdrew your sword, Arondite from its sheath and lifted it into the air to sign the soldiers under your command to follow you like Loki did at the same time. You looked at him for the last time before anything started to remember every part of him in any case. The Trickster had his green cape on his back waving in the wind, his heavy leather and metal armor hugging his body, his boots laced tightly to his legs, throwing knives on his belt and a long sword in his hand lifted into the air. He looked like a piece of art.

 

Your wing of warriors ran into battle as the enemy ran forward. Aliens came for you and Loki as the two of you sliced your way through them. Loki knew every move you would make and acted in sync, the two of you making a deathly pair. You saw Odin and your father doing the same but when you looked at your brothers, Thor and Nuvian something seemed off but you couldn’t make it out because of the circle of aliens who closed around you and Loki.

 

‘Something is not right’ you panted to your partner, your back pressed to his and your swords pointed at the aliens. From the corner of your eye you saw Loki furrow his eyebrows.

 

‘What happened?’ he asked panting too.

 

‘Thor and Nuvian… I cannot see them clearly but I have a feeling… and it is not good’ you answering eyeing the aliens. When one of them got closer to you, you dodged the spear like weapon and stabbed the creature in its stomach. You turned around once to dodge another weapon and sliced the creature next in two parts. In the end you and Loki had twelve dead alien bodies at your feet and you were soaked wet with their blue body fluids which squirted on you. It smelled weird but you just wiped it from your cheeks with your wrist.

 

‘What do you want to do?’ he asked eyeing you suspiciously. When you didn’t answer and started for your brothers he grabbed your wrist. ‘Do you think it is wise to gallop across a battlefield?!’

 

‘Then what?! I won’t let my brothers down!’ you replied slicing an alien in two which dared to approach you.

 

‘I will go… stay with the warriors and finish what we started, no matter what happens to me, Thor or Nuvian… understood?’ instructed you the prince. You nodded even if you didn’t want to listen or get instructed by someone. You figured out the plan, you had to go through it no matter what.

 

 

 

_**Loki’s PoV.** _

 

 

 

The Trickster knew there was something going on at the elven prince’s side. He didn’t trust that fool from the beginning and avoided him as much as he could. As he galloped through the dead alien, Asgardian and elven bodies he could make out Thor standing opposite to Nuvian who gripped his elven sword and looked at Thor with rage in his eyes.

 

As he approached them he could hear the elven prince’s voice clearly.

 

‘I will kill you and my foolish sister today! Ayen was right! You cannot see the truth!’

 

‘You betrayed your own family! You betrayed your home! What truth can be it if you betray everything you knew?!’ shouted back Thor.

 

‘Ayen is the rightful king!’ yelled the elven prince and ran to Thor. Loki could just watch them as they fought while he tried to get to them but aliens stopped him. He sliced his way through them before starting for Thor and Nuvian again. It was shocking for him to see that Thor was the one on the ground, Nuvian leaning over him his sword lifted high in the air. Loki was there in a flash his sword colliding with Nuvian’s stopping it from colliding with the blonde’s unconscious form.

 

‘Why are you doing this?’ asked Loki pushing the elven backwards.

 

‘You do not need to know that’ hissed the other male through his gritted teeth.

 

‘But (Y/n) will ask why I killed her brother’ looked at him coldly the Trickster. This surprised Nuvian as much that Loki had time to get behind him but the elven prince woke from his surprise and whirled around dodging the dark prince’s attack. Loki could see that no matter how this would end, the battle was over and Asgard won again.

 

‘My uncle told me the truth!’ hissed again the elven. They almost danced around each other as they sparred, their swords sparkled when they met leaving metallic ringing in the air. Nuvian turned around fast but Loki was prepared for it with a throwing knife in his other hand and suddenly the elven prince just felt pain in his lower abdomen. His brown eyes looked up at Loki in surprise and disbelief.

 

‘You hurt my brother and would have hurt the woman I love… do not be surprised’ hissed the God of Mischief in Nuvian’s pointed ear as he tossed him away from his blade before turning to Thor. Loki looked down at his brother before picking him up onto his shoulder. Without a thought Loki opened his palm and Mjölnir flied into it immediately.

 

 

 

_**Your PoV.** _

 

 

 

You finished the plan and defeated the Chitauri, Ayen in your father’s iron grip. He couldn’t kill his brother and you understood why. Suddenly yelling sounded from the area Loki went to get Thor and your brother. You looked at the figure walking towards you. A surprised gasp left your lips as you realized who it was.

 

Loki walked slowly towards the kings and you with Thor on his shoulder, the blonde’s red cape waving in the air, the edges of Loki’s green cape tinted with blood, his raven black hair falling in his eyes and a blood stain on his cheek at his mouth. What was more surprising was the fact that he held Mjölnir in his other hand like he wielded the mighty weapon since childhood. He sighed heavily as he dropped Thor off of his shoulder and let go of Mjölnir which landed on the ground with a heavy thud. You ran to him and hugged him to your smaller form in a tight hug but he didn’t hug you back.

 

You pulled away a bit to look at his face but he looked away from you his lips parted slightly and you could hear his voice quietly say: ‘I am sorry…’

 

‘Where is my brother?’ you asked worried. Loki still couldn’t look you in the eye and you let go of him unintentionally your hands falling to your sides.

 

‘I… had to…’ he whispered.

 

‘What happened?’ your father suddenly asked walking to your sides making Loki snap his head to him and an unreadable expression was on his handsome face. Loki looked down at the ground to the side as he told you.

 

‘He attacked Thor… I do not know why… I only arrived when he tried to kill my brother who was on the ground unconscious’ answered still panting a bit the raven haired prince. Tears rolled down from your eyes as you felt your father’s hand touch your shoulder making you turn to him.

 

‘I could have known… I… saw him sacrifice Thessa to Ayen’s wrath… but I thought it was my brother’s trick’ your father explained slowly. Your heart broke into pieces then and there not knowing what to think or say. The victory was bittersweet. You saw how hard your father tried to keep himself composed that day for you. You didn’t hate Loki for killing Nuvian, you knew it was the right thing to do and you tried to show him, tell him that but he kept a fair amount of distance from you on the way to the BiFrost.

 

 

_**Back in Asgard…** _

 

 

Your father and the elves stayed behind, on Alfheim to build everything up from its dust. You galloped with Loki by your side and Ayen chained at the front. Frigga was waiting for you at the entrance of the palace and when she spotted you, her face went into a smile. Loki helped you down from your horse before the queen hurried to you and hugged you to her body.

 

‘Oh thank the Norns you are all well!’ she said before hugging Loki too. You smiled at her with sadness in your (e/c) eyes. You looked up at Loki who had a guilty expression on his handsome face which Frigga noticed immediately. ‘What happened?’

 

‘I will tell you about it, mother’ nodded Loki before circling his arm around your shoulders. You felt him tense at the touch but you grabbed his hand and started massaging his skin. You weren’t angry at him but he couldn’t realize that as stubborn as he was. His smooth deep voice cut in your thoughts. ‘I will escort (Y/n) back to her chambers, she needs to take some rest.’ Frigga nodded and let you on your way with a worried expression on her beautiful face.

 

The way to the royal chambers was too long and too silent. Loki let go of you the moment no one saw you but he didn’t leave you alone. You tried to go for his hand but he always pulled it away gently. When you reached your door and opened it you turned to invite him inside but he was nowhere to be seen anymore. You closed your door quietly and leaned into the wood with your back slowly sliding to the floor. You pulled your legs up and hugged them to your chest. Your sobs and hiccups filled the large and empty room that night.

 

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	12. In Five Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers, who still read my rambling about you and Loki! =D I hope you liked the last chapter and will the next ones. I thank you all for your kind and encouraging comments and kudos, it means a hell of a lot! You made my day in the last week so I will try to make the next chapters better. I suck at the rhythm of a story but I hope you like it nonetheless. =) Have a nice day and I send you lots of love! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 

 

_**Loki’s PoV.** _

 

The dark prince of Asgard paced in his room stressed out his clothes wrinkled. His features contorted into a frown while his thin lips pressed into one line. His room looked darker than ever before but it was the magic he held within himself naturally. His chambers’ mood changed as his, painting the walls and furniture in a darker shade. He clasped his hands behind his back while thinking.

 

 _‘I am sure she does not want to do anything with the murderer of her brother… a filthy creature like me…’_ he thought. _‘She just feels like it’s her duty to show she still loves me… she will leave me no matter our engagement…’_

 

His heart pounded hard against his chest as his blood ran fast his veins as he thought back at your attempts to show him love. He avoided you since the day you got back from Alfheim and never stayed with you in the same room alone. He couldn’t look in your eyes because of the guilt he felt and how his heart shattered everytime he thought about you with someone else. Suddenly knocking interrupted his thoughts and Loki called out grumpily to the intruder to come in. Frigga’s blonde crown of hair appeared in the doorway and soon she made her way through it. She walked to her son after closing the door quietly and placed a hand on his upper arm looking in his eyes worried.

 

‘What troubles you, my son?’ asked the queen.

 

‘I have told you already what happened…’ shook his head Loki walking to his working desk and sitting on the edge gripping the wood with his fingers till his skin went white.

 

‘But there is more than that’ she stated walking around a bit with her hands held in front of her stomach.

 

‘Mother…’ narrowed his eyes Loki but couldn’t hide the angst he felt crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

‘I noticed how your behavior changed whenever you looked or talked to (Y/n)…’ lifted an eyebrow the queen. Loki looked to the side not being able to stand his mother’s gaze anymore.

 

‘I was the one who killed her brother… how am I supposed to be able to look in her eyes without guilt or regret? Without wanting to bury myself in the deepest pit of the Nine Realms or without jumping down from the rainbow bridge?!’ questioned the Trickster his eyes glowing. He now stood in front of his mother hovering over her his arms spread wide open.

 

‘You should ascertain of her wanting to be close to you or not’ replied Frigga standing up cupping the Trickster’s face in her hands. ‘(Y/n) loves you more than you may think, my son. You should let her show it.’

 

‘No one can love such a monster as I am’ sighed Loki tears welling up in eyes.

 

‘That is one thought I do not approve with’ shook her head the queen. ‘Both of you are stubborn enough to not realize others intentions for good. You saved her from killing her own brother maybe from letting herself get killed. And more importantly in a relationship when something is not working the partners should talk about it, not bury it. That will just make the problem conspicuous.’

 

‘That does not make it right’ turned away Loki walking to the balcony from where he could watch you sit in the window. You looked so sad and broken hearted in the sunset, your long (h/c) hair let out from the tight ponytail, your beautiful (e/c) eyes red from crying so hard and your fair (s/c) skin paler than ever before.

 

Loki felt a hand on his shoulder and soon Frigga walked into his peripheral vision looking at you too.

 

‘It is not about rights and wrongs, Loki. You are partners for life and that is not short in our case. We make mistakes, yes, but this was not wrong what you did. You protected your brother and the woman you love. Is it not right to do?’ asked Frigga quietly but Loki was no more in the room and the queen could hear the doors slam closed while a smile made its way onto her lips. ‘Oh, love… what did you do to my son…’

 

 

_**Your PoV.** _

 

 

It was almost dinner time but you didn’t care. The sun had slowly reached the horizon, making everything sparkle in orange and yellow. Almost two weeks passed since you won in Alfheim in Asgard’s colors. After Loki left you that day he started avoiding you and never staying alone with you in the same room. Everytime you sat next to him at the dinner table he dodged your gazes pointed to him and your hand which tried to grab his on the table. The large room echoed your sobs and now you sat in the window, your silky hair falling in your face and your body shaking as you just cried more and more.

 

 _‘Maybe he hates me for how Nuvian hurt Thor… maybe he does not want to see me again… will he break our engagement? Will he toss me away now in disgust?’_ you thought. You couldn’t wrap your head around why he avoided you now the look of love and adoration in his blue eyes nowhere to be seen anymore instead just sadness and sorrow. What did you do to earn his cold attitude? Suddenly the door burst open and a determined Loki hurried inside. Your eyes widened at his sight because the last thing you expected was for him to show up at your door or running inside your chambers. You blinked once before you felt his arms slid around you and pull your body against his chest.

 

‘I am so sorry, (Y/n)… I did not notice how you felt…’ he whispered and you could hear his heartbeat. ‘Can you still tolerate my presence?’

 

You were left dumbfounded. What? Why wouldn’t you? Your tears changed into happy tears as you clutched his arm tightly in your grip and pulling him closer to your body. You took a deep breath smelling his spicy, chilly and fresh pine tree scent. You loved it and you missed it during these days thinking you would never feel it again.

 

‘Ooohhhhf chhhhourse Ihhhh chhhhan’ your voice was muffled by his clothes. He pulled away to look at you with a confused expression on his handsome face his blue eyes shining with love as he looked deep into your (e/c) ones.

 

‘What?’ he asked and you laughed happily.

 

‘Of course I can… why would not I crave for your attention every passing minute? Why would not I want you to share a bed with me? Why would not I want you, Loki?’

 

‘Because I was the one who… killed your brother’ sat down next to you the Trickster looking at you with guilt. You grabbed his hand and guided it to your right cheek looking him in the eyes smiling happily.

 

‘You did what you had to. Nuvian… would have killed my father and would have let Ayen sit on Alfheim’s throne… my brother killed my mother, Loki. He was no more my brother’ you shook your head while feeling his thumb caressing your skin.

 

‘You are a miracle…’ he whispered before leaning in and kissing you passionately on the lips. Your heart sped up and you grabbed the back of his neck pulling him further into you. This was the feeling you missed so much. His hands found their way to your hips and slid up to your waist while he asked for entrance by licking your lower lip. You gave him access to your mouth and moaned when he hit a sensitive spot with his tongue. You wanted to feel his body against yours like never before as you gripped his shoulders for support.

 

‘Brother, Lady (Y/n)! Dinner is ready!’ barged in Thor banging the doors open with a wide grin on his face but he realized too late how he interrupted something private making Loki turn to him with a death glare and tense jaw while you just snickered quietly watching the brothers. The blonde had an awkward and regretting expression on his handsome face while backing up. ‘Then I guess you will join when you are finished.’

 

Loki threw a pillow towards his brother but the closing doors dodged it. You laughed hard at Loki’s expression and patted his arm.

 

‘After the wedding we will have our time for more… let us eat something’ you smiled at him melting his irritation away. The Trickster got up after you and followed you out.

 

‘If Thor will be around that will not be a chance’ grumbled the raven haired prince.

 

‘We are not wed yet and it was fortune that he barged in my chambers that moment’ you stated quietly a blush appearing on your cheeks making the Trickster smirk mischievously.

 

‘It would not matter, my love… no one has to know about anything we do behind our doors’ whispered Loki in your ears and a shiver ran down your spine before turning him with a glare and a deep red blush on your cheeks.

 

‘Your mother would and she would not approve’ you stated even if the only thing running through your head was the Trickster’s perfect ass and he walked out of the shower.

 

‘Yes, mother has ears everywhere in the palace indeed’ sighed Loki and offered you his arm as you reached the dinner hall. When you walked in on Loki’s side the king and queen and Thor as well noticed that you arrived together and hand in hand making even the old one eyed king smile a bit.

 

Odin was now your father too. You expected him to be cold and demanding with you but he wasn’t. When no one was there he conversed with you like he did with Loki and Thor or Frigga. He let you leave the titles and formalities and after the battle he even hugged you telling you that you could turn to him with anything. He saw how you fight and it was enough of a proof that you were a good warrior.

 

Tonight was the first time however when he called you to join him on a walk in the inner garden of the palace after the dinner was over. Loki wanted to join you but he told him to find other entertainment for tonight. After you sent Loki and apologetic smile and whispered to him that you would join him in the library he relaxed a bit. You were in a dark green gown with golden embroidery and bell sleeves. The king offered you his arm which you politely accepted and let him walk in his rhythm. The chilly night breeze kept reminding you that it was night time otherwise it was a comfortable walk. Odin glowed from the typical authority as a king but you sensed something similar to when you were with your father, Aimon.

 

‘May I ask, my king, why did you ask for me to join you tonight?’ you asked after he kept the silence you walked now a few minutes.

 

‘I told you, my daughter that you can leave these titles whenever we are private. You are now the part of our family’ he answered with his deep voice not looking at you. You nodded and looked back in front to the stone path you walked on. ‘And to answer your question… Frigga and I have decided to carry out your wedding with Loki.’

 

Your eyes widened at that. This was the last thing you expected for him to say because there was still a lot to do about the aftermath of a battle. The inhabitants of the Nine Realms were frightened now or wanted to use whatever they could to earn wealth from the war. Traders still made the poor and dull people believe that the war was still going on with Alfheim and Asgard and that is why they sold everything thrice as expensive as before. You tried to help soothing the people and help with everything you could but it went too slow.

 

‘But… we are still have to take care of the traders, the panicked people and the remaining men of Ayen.’ you protested even if this was the only thing you wanted… to bond your life with Loki’s.

 

‘Yes, we have… however, everyone would start to pay attention to the wedding and a possible new heir of Asgard’s royal family even if it is not why I suggested to organize the wedding. Usually we would not have waited for so long for your wedding but the established situation postponed it.’ replied the old king while turning for the entrance of the hall to the different chambers.

 

‘And… um… when would be the wedding?’ you asked after a long silence feeling your heart beat faster with each passing moment as you walked inside the door and Odin let go of you. You looked up in his eyes.

 

‘In five days’ smiled at you warmly the king making your jaw drop in surprise. You couldn’t believe it. In five days you would be Loki’s wife?! In five days?! You didn’t even notice that Odin already bid you goodbyes and left you to your thoughts. When you adjusted to your surroundings you turned around and ran through corridors and halls not caring who you knocked off their feet even if you helped them up and rumbled out a few sorry-s.

 

You came to a halt in front of the royal family’s private library’s large doors and tried to regain your breath clutching your chest and side panting heavily. When you thought you could form coherent words you pushed the doors open and closed them behind you. You knew where he should be and you were determined to find him so you walked down on the corridors of books shelves lit by only planetary flames above you. When you arrived at the section where your favorite spot was you spotted Loki sitting in a comfortable claret armchair his arms hanging at the side and his head tilted to the right side. You chuckled to yourself and quietly approached him.

 

You walked around him and watched his chest rise and fall with each breath he took and a book moving with him on his chest. His handsome face was peaceful, his eyes closed and his thin lips slightly ajar. Your smile only grew when you heard him snoring a bit. You sighed as you sat down and watched him sleep so peacefully. But soon you realized you couldn’t let him sleep here so uncomfortable and in a strange position so you nudged his arm a bit making him wake with a small jump.

 

‘Oh, (Y/n)! I thought the antediluvian did not want to stop talking about tactics and such as’ he smiled at you sleepily.

 

‘No… it was not as boring of a topic… on the contrary… we will get married’ you extended your arms and shook them like a magician would do when he would say: “tada!” with a wide grin on your face. Loki smiled at your act.

 

‘Yes, we will, (Y/n), that is why we are engaged, my love’ he chuckled when he saw your blush. You hit him with the pillow next to you in frustration.

 

‘Not like that, silly! I meant soon, in five days!’ you furrowed your eyebrows trying to get it to him. Loki looked at you with raised eyebrows but a wide smile went to his lips before circling his arms around your slim waist and lifting you up from the ground twirling around with you. You laughed happily at his enthusiasm and cupped his cheeks when he put you down looking deep into your eyes.

 

‘I love you and I cannot wait to be yours forever, Loki’ you said.

 

‘As much as I, (Y/n)’ he answered before kissing you deeply on the lips. The night went fast and you spent it with Loki in the library talking about anything and everything. You couldn’t be happier that moment.

 

 

 

_**Time skip to Odin’s and Frigga’s chambers~** _

 

 

The morning sun had risen from the horizon painting the sky into orange, light blue, light violet and pink and every color and their shades had a grey, smoky tint. The king and queen of Asgard already started preparing for today, Frigga at her dressing table and Odin looking out to the scenery from their window showing most of Asgard.

 

‘Did you tell her?’ the queen asked her voice ringing with a warning tone however it was warm and loving.

 

‘Yes, I did… she was happy and I assume our son will be too’ answered the old king from the window not turning back. ‘I want to see my son get married before the Odin-sleep.’

 

‘I know, my love’ stood up the queen and walked to Odin to place her hand on his shoulder as well as her chin looking out to the kingdom. ‘Will you tell Loki about your decision?’

 

‘Will you accompany me?’ asked Odin placing a hand on Frigga’s hand on his shoulder.

 

‘Gladly’ smiled the queen. ‘We have to start the day now, my love.’

 

‘Indeed, my dearest’ followed Odin the golden haired queen with a smile on his face. He decided to trust Loki with something important at least for the days he was in his deep sleep.

 

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	13. Something Simple

The morning sun rouse from the horizon lighting up your enormous chambers with golden light making every speck of dust shine like stars as they danced back and forth in the air. You were under the big and fluffy covers of your soft and warm bed and slowly came to with a grunt. You curled in the soft fabric more as the light hit your face but smiled at the warmth.

 

Someone opened and closed your doors and you heard small delicate steps closing on you but you just scrunched your face up in a way of protesting to get up.

 

‘My princess, it is time to get up… you will be late from the main breakfast with the royal family if you do not get up now’ nudged you with her small hands through the thick fabric. You sighed and slowly sat up in your warm bed and in your night gown.

 

‘Thank you, Nissa’ you smiled at her small and skinny form. The maids were a bit too thin to your liking. They looked worn out, pale and they had too much to do. You asked Nissa, your head maid of her duties during a normal day and she just kept telling you what she had to do other than helping you with anything you needed help. That was why you only asked her to help you when you really needed help like to finish lacing a really complicated dress for a special ball or something. You made your own bed, cleaned up your chambers on your own, washed your hair, took a bath and dressed. Your parents taught you to never hold up the maids from their duties because they were the palace’s engine. Without them nothing would be as it is otherwise.

 

‘I assume you want to dress alone today too, your highness’ she helped you out of the covers and quickly fastened them into perfection not letting you to do it on your own. Nissa always scolded you in the most polite way to accept her help when she noticed you already did her work.

 

‘You know why that is, Nissa’ you shook your head with a bright smile on your face.

 

‘However if the king and queen will get to know about it I will find myself on the other side of the palace’s gates, my princess’ she answered picking up the books you left on your work desk yesterday and closed them placing them into a small column before quickly choosing a dress for you, placing your hairbrush on your dressing table as well as a same colored hair tie as your dress. You sighed defeated knowing that you had to work out a new tactic on doing her job with you.

 

‘I assume you would like to help me making my hair today’ you sighed smiling nonetheless at her enthusiasm. Nissa ran around and did her job with so much care and love you couldn’t imagine how could she still get up from the bed with a smile on her face after these long scheduled days endlessly.

 

You sat down in the white wooden chair in front of the mirror after dressing up into the beautiful dark green dress she chose you to wear. The dress was from light fabric, golden and green playing across it, at the neck a golden plate kept it on your upper body while on your waist it was fastened to you with a golden net like belt. You wore golden high heeled sandals with the dress and Nissa braided your hair from your temples leaving the rest of your hair free and she braided a green ribbon in the thin braid she made. You smiled at your reflection but when you looked up you saw the doors closing.

 

‘Have a nice day, Nissa!’ you called after her and the door stopped before her answer.

 

‘You too, your highness’ her feminine voice rang quietly but still in your room and the doors closed with a quiet thud. You smiled at the closed doors not believing how much you liked this maid. You considered her more like a friend than your maid.

 

You got up and looked around your chambers to see that Nissa had cleaned up and placed back everything to the right place before you could even blink. You were sure she was different from every other maid but you just shrugged and turned to the doors to go to the dining hall when you heard knocking on the wooden surface. You raised an eyebrow and opened them to see who it was. Dashing pearly white smile welcomed you on the other side with light blue eyes and high cheekbones, green and black clothes hugging his body with golden linings here and there. Your smile grew wider when you recognized him.

 

‘You look lovely, my love, just as always’ he greeted you and you giggled.

 

‘As well as yourself, Loki’ you answered but when you looked him over more detailed you noticed he wore his official attire which was more business and showing off his title than his usual comfortable but just as well-groomed clothes. ‘Did something happen for you to wear such graceful attire today?’

 

His expression darkened at that and while he stretched his arm for you to take it Loki slowly started speaking like he had to think over what he said worrying you.

 

‘Father asked me to make myself free for the morning. He told me to wear something official and to bring you too’ said Loki making your eyebrows lift high up on your forehead.

 

‘Really? What could it be?’ you asked quietly.

 

‘It has to do something with his Odin-sleep, I assume’ said the Trickster before opening the dining hall’s doors and drawing every attention to the two of you but everyone soon continued to talk and chat with each other. You walked with Loki to your seats and sat down across from Thor who had a hard expression on his face.

 

‘Good morning, Thor’ you smiled trying to draw his attention to you before you would ask him about his problems.

 

‘Lady (Y/n), brother’ he nodded smiling uneasily. Loki flashed you a warning look but you just brushed it off like you always did when someone tried to tell you not to do something. ‘I have heard about your on-coming wedding.’

 

‘The All-father believes it will ease Asgard’s nerves off the battle’ you answered smiling softly. ‘However I am excited to marry the man I fell in love with.’ you said looking up at Loki who had a soft loving smile on his lips as he watched you.

 

‘Sometimes Father only makes these excuses to hide his true intentions, Lady (Y/n)… your case is indeed fortunate however’ added the last part the blonde too quietly for anyone other to hear than Loki and you. You saw the Trickster’s eyebrows furrowing slightly and his expression grew worried from the corner of your eye.

 

‘What happened, Thor?’ asked Loki before you could ask him yourself. Thor looked away from the table to the grand doors which the king and queen used to enter the dining hall and back to his yet empty plate.

 

‘Jane refused my marriage proposal’ answered even quieter the god of thunder. Your heart shattered for him as you watched his face grow so sad and lonely. Loki’s face went into a scowl and he gritted his teeth in irritation.

 

‘Does it have anything to do with _father_?’ hissed Loki but Thor shook his head.

 

‘He does not even know I wanted to propose to her’ answered the blonde.

 

‘Did she tell you why?’ you asked softly. You knew you would treat that woman with the hate of every of your ancestors held within themselves if you would meet her. Thor was your brother and you loved him. It pained you to see him so sorrowful.

 

‘She thinks we cannot make our relationship to work if there is so much distance between us’ sighed Thor but before he could tell you more the golden doors opened and the royal couple walked inside making every of you rouse from your seats and bow your heads to them.

 

After they settled down too in their seats the servants started serving the food on golden plates. You picked up some fruits and bread before you were engaged in a conversation by the queen. Everyone around you was nervous and stressful as breakfast went quietly. You felt your voice louder than the silence as you answered and asked the queen but you managed through the meal. When the king finished with his almost empty plate he stood up and asked you and Loki to follow him as well as Thor. You followed the royal family through the corridors leading to a conference room you were never before. It had a round table with six seats and above a circular window let the light in. Everything was white all around you. Odin stopped with Frigga in front of you, Loki and Thor. They were on the other end of the table while you stood on the door’s side.

 

‘I asked for all of you to come here because I have to tell you my decision. As you know, my Odin-sleep will come for me soon, however I wish to see you Loki and you my daughter become one in the throne room. But this is not why I have asked for you all.’ spoke the All-father. Your thoughts ran around in your head as you watched him speak and you knew it was something serious. ‘I have chosen my deputy for the throne during those days. Loki, would you accept this task?’ pointed his good eye on the Trickster who froze in his place with you. Thor spoke first to break the silence.

 

‘Brother, you earned it during these years. You showed us how better of a leader you would be’ turned the blonde smiling to his brother. You felt cold skin touch yours at your hand and your lips grew into a small smile looking up at Loki with love and joy. He was finally seeing the light and would live in happiness again. His face was still stunned and he opened his mouth to say something however his voice only came after a long silence.

 

‘Did I really earn it?’ he asked. Your sense told you to not let go of his hand and try to start reason with him as you saw his face grew cold. ‘Is this some kind of game?’

 

‘No. I asked you because of your skills as a leader. I saw how good you controlled the tasks of the kingdom. Your skills with negotiation helped our people. You went to speak with the traders who broke Asgard’s laws. You found spies within our walls and you suggested the best innovations for our laws and they are working. I only try to give Asgard in the hands which can handle the weight and responsibility of leading a kingdom with respect and knowledge.’ answered Odin. This was the first time Loki couldn’t deny the obvious facts. You smiled when he breathed out slowly and nodded.

 

‘I accept it…’ he said and you saw the other three members of the family breathing out a relieved sigh. You realized why Loki always denied what good he did and why he always reproved himself of his bad deeds. He couldn’t believe he could do something good. ‘That is everything?’

 

‘Yes, my son’ nodded Odin and Loki was already at the door opening it and closing it behind him with a thud. You blinked in surprise but just sighed.

 

‘I will talk to him’ you bowed curtly and left the room hurrying after Loki who was already on the far end of the corridor.

 

‘Loki!’ you cried after him but he was too deep into his own thoughts already. You followed him till you reached the library’s doors. He slipped inside between the heavy wooden doors when you reached the corner and a smile curled onto your lips.

 

You went inside and started looking for him. When you found him Loki paced back and forth in front of a tall window which illuminated him in a white light, the wine red cushioned armchair pushed next to the small wooden table.

 

‘Loki!’ you called out for him and snapped him out of his thoughts. His eyes watched you with concern and incomprehension as you walked closer to him and grabbed his hand in your smaller one. ‘What is wrong, love?’

 

The dark prince was silent for a long while watching you with an unreadable expression until he looked down to the ground and sighed heavily.

 

‘I am not sure if I should hold such power in my hands’ his voice was broken and your eyebrows curled in sadness.

 

‘Why is that?’ you asked to urge the answer out of him.

 

‘I held power once in my hands and I grew power hungry. I wanted more… I craved for more and… I made mistakes. I pushed aside everyone I loved… I do not want to do that mistake again with you’ he breathed out cupping your face in his hands. Tears welled up in your eyes and you shook your head as much as you could. ‘I would not survive losing you, (Y/n)… I would not survive that.’

 

‘You will never lose me, Loki. No matter what, I will stand on your side being your support everytime you need someone’s shoulder to lean on, remember that’ you smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him softly showing how much you loved him and cared for him. You would never let him down and you knew that.

 

 

 

_**Time skip to the day before the wedding~** _

 

 

 

You stood in front of a body length mirror in the salon of the palace where the tailor had his own office and fitting room. There were several golden framed mirrors standing across from the large windows letting inside the warm sun’s light. Under your feet was polished wooden floor and a few white puffy cushioned thwacks to sit. Frigga sat on one looking at you with joy in her eyes admiring your slim form fitting perfectly in each wedding dress the tailor gave the maids to dress you up in.

 

This one was still not the best however you looked fabulous in it. You sighed not convinced that it was your dress and Frigga noticed your expression as she looked you over.

 

‘Everything is alright, (Y/n)?’ asked the queen. You turned around to face her and shook your head.

 

‘Maybe this is not the dress for me’ you sighed.

 

‘We will find it in time, do not worry!’ she smiled at you and motioned for the tailor to bring another one. ‘Would you please bring something simple, with lace sleeves and completely elven styled?’

 

The tailor nodded reluctantly looking you over in his perfect dress. You saw he thought you had no taste in fashion but you weren’t the usual noble, rich, spoiled princess type of girl who would buy the most expensive dresses with tastelessly much ribbon and gems. You liked simple, clear shapes and elegant lace. Frigga decided to choose herself something for you when the tailor said he doesn’t have anything like that but the queen couldn’t find anything suitable for you either. She came out of the salon without a dress on her hands looking determined at you.

 

‘My daughter, I have decided to visit Asgard’s other tailor salons too. Today I will find you the perfect dress, I promise’ she smiled at you grabbing your wrist and pulling you out of the salon leaving a fuming tailor behind.

 

Frigga asked for a chariot in the barn and the servants rushed for it. You were seated in the vehicle in the blink of an eye and looked out of the window admiring the beauty of Asgard. The sun had already passed the point of midday, the blue sky so vivid as white clouds swam across it. It was wonderful but you were almost at the state of giving up to find a dress for you. Not like the Asgardian wedding dresses weren’t beautiful but they didn’t fit you like your cleaned up style.

 

You didn’t even notice you reached a shop when Frigga touched your arm and told you to get out of the chariot. You followed numbly not even processing where you were going. It was repeated for at least five times when you arrived in front of a little shop with golden intricate letters on the window: _Lynn’s tailor salon_. You walked inside after Frigga and looked around the little shop looking over from the casual clothes to the formal ones. Each had a special design to it, each different from the others. You walked to a green one which reminded you of one of your own casual wear when you spotted a clear white dress with veil on the dummy’s neck. You left the green dress behind and walked to the white dress your eyes sparkling in awe at the sight in front of you. Someone took a hand on your shoulder drawing your attention back to the person who was of course Frigga.

 

‘I see you finally found your choice’ she smiled satisfied at your choice. A short lady hurried out of the other room in a simple brownish dress, her hair in a loose bun a few strands of hair sticking out of the hair tie, her amber eyes shining and a kind but tired smile on her lips. She was wrapped up in threads and fabric and she almost slipped on one as she walked to you two.

 

‘I am so sorry for not answering immediately the door but there is a big order I have to send tomorrow and I am still not finished yet’ she said. ‘I am Lynn, it is an honor of housing you, my queen and my princess.’

 

‘We are looking for a wedding dress for the ceremony tomorrow’ smiled nodding the queen. ‘And I assume (Y/n) already found her choice.’

 

‘Y-yes…’ you blushed at how rude was to just touch the dress without permission. This shop looked like Lynn’s heaven and you knew how it felt to share your own “heaven”.

 

‘Oh! That one! Wonderful choice, my princess’ she smiled widely at you. ‘Would you like to try it on?’

 

You nodded in answer by her quick talk and action because she didn’t even finished her sentence the dress was already off the dummy. Lynn walked to the dressing room and opened the curtain for you to follow her. She helped you take off your normal dress and placed the white one perfectly on you. As you looked up at the mirror your breath got caught in your throat at the sight. It was perfect. It fit you perfectly hiding and showing the right parts you thought needed to hide or show and you saw yourself beautiful for the first time. Even if everyone thought you beautiful and even if it was the truth you never saw yourself such beauty. Your eyes teared up and you gasped.

 

‘Oh my, you are so beautiful, dear… I knew this dress was for someone special! I am glad I did not sell it to anyone before’ beamed at you Lynn happily. She guided you out of the dressing room and you heard a quiet gasp coming from the cushioned seat Frigga sat on. You smiled up at her from looking down onto the dress’ skirt seeing her smile grow wide and her eyes shining from tears too.

 

‘Thessa should see you standing here in that dress’ whispered Frigga walking to you and hugging you tightly to her chest as you cried in joy and in sadness. You were sad because your mother could never see you being such a beautiful bride and in joy because you were wearing such a beautiful dress for the celebration of your bond with the man you love. Frigga helped you chose accessories for the dress, an elven headband with gems in it which would keep your veil on your head and other jewelries like necklace and bracelets.

 

You returned to your chambers with the dress in your hands and accessories when you got back to the palace. Your heart raced at the thought that you would marry Loki tomorrow and you fell asleep with a smile on your face while the moon lit up your room with her silver light.

 

 

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	14. Far Far Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all of you who is still with me on this journey! =D I'm really happy that there're people who thinks my story worth to read and even like it! =) It means a lot and I hope to come up with the next part soon! It is so exciting writing this story I don't even know how it will end, oh gosh, I hope the end won't be too lame. =D
> 
> So have a nice day and if you have a request or just would like to tell me what you think just do that! =D
> 
> Vaeri~

Loki’s PoV.

 

 

The morning came with its warm sunlight shining through the dark prince’s windows lighting up the elegantly furnished room. Even if Loki’s colors were green and black with a hint of gold his furniture was wooden and the comfortable armchairs cushioned seats were covered by crimson velvet.

 

The prince’s eyes snapped open when he realized what day it was. His heart started beating so fast he thought he might have a heart attack. Loki sat up in his bed and tried to calm his pumping heart by taking slow deep breathes. He looked at his elegant outfit he would wait for his bride at the altar. His thin lips curled into a small smile at the thought. He would finally be able to call (Y/n) his from this day and no other men would get the chance to take her away from him. She was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen, her long silky (h/c) hair braided into perfection, her shining, bright (e/c) eyes always looking at him with so much love no one ever looked at him like that before. Loki wanted to kiss those lips, touch her fair skin and admire her all day. Suddenly a harsh knock interrupted his thoughts about (Y/n) so he got out of his bed and walked to the door to open it. As he opened the door the intruder barged inside tackling him into a bear hug. Loki gasped in surprise and loss of air as he tried to pry himself off of Thor who lifted him up from the floor and laughed heartily.

 

‘You will be married today, brother!’ exclaimed excitedly the blonde.

 

‘Yes, Thor, I am aware of that’ grumbled the Trickster but let Thor suffocate him.

 

‘This will be such a great day! Are you nervous?’ asked Thor putting him down so Loki could finally breathe again freely. The Trickster huffed and rolled his eyes at the question.

 

‘No… why would I be?’ crossed his arms Loki.

 

‘It is a big step in a relationship, brother’ furrowed his eyebrows the blonde.

 

‘Thor… do you want to tell me to not be like most of the Asgardian royals?’ furrowed his eyebrows Loki too. Most of the royals married out of business: money to money, title to title and in most cases the partners cheated on each other more frequently than anyone could count. It made Loki angry that Thor could think of him such a disgusting, unworthy of a man who would cheat on their wife. He loved (Y/n) more than anyone. ‘I would never leave her for any other, Thor. How can you think of me such a failure of a person? Those men are disgusting! You of all people should know me better!’

 

‘No, Loki, I know you would never leave her… I can see that… however it was a long time ago that you were in a relationship… and that did not end well for either of you’ answered the blonde with sad eyes.

 

‘Sygin died for me when she left me and I would choose (Y/n) everytime I would have to choose over her’ turned on his heels Loki. He knew Thor only was worried about him but the memories flashed into his mind and agony crawled into his heart. He loved her once and they almost got married a thousand years ago when he was younger and just a kid with too much naivety not seeing how that woman cheated on him over and over again. Loki knew (Y/n) would never do that to him and the moment his thoughts turned back to her his heart filled with love and joy knowing that she would be always by his side.

 

‘I know that too and I wish you the best’ smiled happier Thor grabbing Loki’s shoulder with his large hand. ‘Mother already decided the location of your honeymoon.’

 

Loki’s cheeks blushed at the thought that Frigga chose the place which meant there will be a lot of aphrodisiac in the air, in the drinks even in the food. He facepalmed quietly as he heard Thor’s laughter who walked out of his chambers. Loki knew this day will be full of surprises. Really embarrassing surprises because the queen really wanted those grandchildren.

 

 

Your PoV.

 

 

You watched the wedding dress carefully placed on the dummy in front of your body length mirror as you sat in an armchair trying to read a book to pass the time. Even if you loved this book and wanted to read so badly you couldn’t concentrate on it. Your thoughts were centered around Loki, the wedding and mostly the honeymoon. You tried to not be nervous about it but it will be your first night with a man who was Loki.

 

You had dreamt about it for more than just a couple of times… almost every night you were lying under his toned body feeling his skin on yours and his kisses all over your body. Your crimson red cheeks and heated thoughts always invaded your mind after a few sentences so you closed the poor book with a loud thud frustrated and huffed annoyed at your own mind when someone knocked on your door. Your pointed ears perked up and called out to the visitor who was none other than Frigga.

 

‘How are you, my dear?’ smiled at you the queen and you just blushed.

 

‘F-fine’ you stuttered and made her chuckle.

 

‘Nervous I assume’ she walked to you and took a seat in the other chair next to you. ‘You have nothing to fear, (Y/n). My son will be gentle, otherwise I will scold him.’

 

Your blush just intensified at that making her laugh.

 

‘I was only jesting, my dear. But seriously, you have nothing to fear for’ she placed a hand on your knee. ‘This day will be about celebrating your union. Everything will be perfect, my dear.’

 

You took a deep breath and nodded slowly smiling. You loved him and that was the only thing that mattered now.

 

‘Will my father come to the wedding?’ you asked unsure if it was wise to hope he could be here celebrating.

 

‘I sent him the invitation and spoke with him personally. He would never miss such a great day’ smiled at you Frigga with that love you missed so much from your own mother. Thessa was dead as the half of your family but at least your father could be happy for you today. ‘Until then we have a lot of things to do and we should start soon if you do not want to be late from your own wedding, dear.’

 

Frigga clicked her fingers and servants hurried inside your room preparing a hot bath for you, make-up cases on your dressing table. They started cleaning up and packing up your things for other servants to move them into another chamber… your common chamber with Loki.

 

After the maids massaged your body, made your pedicure and manicure, braided your hair to be able to place your elven hair accessory which held up the veil and put natural make-up on you they moved to the dress. You were in the normal underwear for an Asgardian or elven but you still felt bare in front of all of these women. Your heart started racing in your chest when you spotted yourself in the mirror when they put the dress on you and made the corset. It was final. Today, you will become the wife of your beloved which made your chest fill with joy.

 

‘You are beautiful, my dear’ clasped her hands happily Frigga stepping behind you. ‘Aimon will not recognize you once you stepped into the throne room. He will be so proud of you, (Y/n)!’

 

‘Thank you, my queen’ you smiled with tears in your eyes. You felt so beautiful even if you knew your features were angelic because of the magic elves held within themselves. Someone knocked on your door and the servants hurried to open it drawing your attention to the doors. Familiar (e/c) eyes and (h/c) crown of hair welcomed you.

 

‘Father!’ you ran to him and embraced him in a tight hug.

 

‘You are so beautiful, (Y/n)’ he answered hugging you back. ‘I am so proud of you.’

 

‘I am so glad you could come!’ you beamed at him happily the tears still in your eyes.

 

‘Of course I came, my daughter. After all, I will escort you to the altar’ smiled at you Aimon cupping your face and pressing a soft kiss to your forehead. Frigga departed to arrive before you so you were left with Aimon. You walked down the corridors to the throne room servants following you with baskets of rose petails.

 

The moment you reached the gigantic doors of the throne room you took a deep breath and looked up at your father who smiled at you proud and touched how beautiful, independent and strong of a woman his little daughter became of.

 

‘Thessa would be so proud of you’ he sighed tears welled up in his eyes.

 

‘And she would be the loudest amongst everyone while she would cry’ you giggled at the thought. Aimon chuckled at that and nodded to the servants to open the doors. You looked up in front of you and spotted Loki standing at the edge of the podium, his back straight, shoulders wide and his posture telling you how proud he was. Everyone in the hall turned to you and you heard surprised gasps amongst the jealous, uppish royal women. You smiled with pride at your small victory but your focus was now on Loki. He wore black leather pants, shining golden armor on his upper body and arms, a long forest green cape and his golden helmet with long horns attached to it.

 

He slowly turned to watch you walk up to the throne and you saw his breath get stuck in his throat at your sight making your heart jump with joy and your cheeks heat up quickly at his intense gaze. Aimon let go of you in front of the podium and let you walk up to Loki alone. The Trickster reached for your right hand and massaged circles in your skin when you placed your smaller hand in his.

 

‘I… have never seen anything more beautiful than you, my love… you are breath taking even without a ball gown… but you are even more stunning today wrapped in white… I am certainly the luckiest man alive in the universe’ he whispered to you making you blush and giggle quietly. Odin cleared his throat and silenced the people in the grand hall.

 

‘As we all gathered together to witness my son, Loki and the elven princess, (Y/n)’ bonding their lives together the honor is mine to lead the ceremony as it is the tradition in our kingdom since…’ spoke up Odin but all you could hear was your heartbeat in your ears and all you could see was Loki’s eyes looking down on you lovingly. You looked at the old king when he asked you to confirm your intention in marrying Loki. Everything happened so fast and all you could process was the sentence leaving Odin’s mouth: ‘Kiss the bride!’

 

And Loki did as he was told sliding his arms around your slim waist and pulling you into his body pressing his lips to yours. You slid your arms around his neck and pulled him closer until you were breathless and had to let go of each other. A big, wide grin spread across both of your faces and you couldn’t help but giggle happily when he picked you up bridal style in his arms and started walking down the steps and out of the throne room. When he still didn’t put you down on the corridor to your chambers, _your common chambers_ , you patted his chest and looked up at him.

 

‘You can put me down now, love’ you said but he just tightened his grip on you.

 

‘I would carry you to your seat in the dining hall like this and after the feast I would carry you back here like this’ answered Loki stepping in the doors and closing it with his right foot. He only placed you down on the floor when you squirmed and tossed around in his arms so he rather put you down before he dropped you earning an unamused glare from him.

 

‘It was really uncomfortable’ you grinned and went to change into the gown Frigga prepared for you for the night.

 

‘You know, love, I can tell if others are lying’ put his hands on his hips the Trickster but went to change into his more comfortable celebrating attire. When you were finished you peeked over the curtains around the dressing room and saw his bare back. It was pale and you could see his shoulder blades bulge under his skin but for a millisecond you noticed scratches and cuts on his smooth skin. Those scars were frightening and goosebumps appeared on your skin as you caught the glimpse of them because the next moment when the light changed they disappeared and his skin was smooth again.

 

You waited for him to finish and only then walked out in the much casual dress you wore.

 

‘Love?’ stretched his arm out Loki for you to take as he opened the door. You placed your hand on his and walked down the corridors to the dining hall where everyone already gathered around and was talking merrily. When the two of you walked inside a servant announced your arrival and everyone turned to you clapping their hands. You still could sense the hateful and jealous glares on your form from the irritating, spoiled damsels who would jump at the chance to be a part of the royal family.

 

The night went smoothly, laughter filled the dining hall and you noticed several times that Loki’s hand slowly crawled up on your thigh but you just leaned to his ear and whispered to him: ‘Oh, love, do not worry, you will be able to do whatever you want with me when we finished here. Just wait a little more…’

 

This sometimes earned a mischievous grin more often you got witty remarks making you laugh happily. It was wonderful spending that night with Loki like this, knowing that you were his wife. As the night turned into morning everyone started to become tired and you too were tired but tried to not show it out of politeness. Suddenly a servant came to you asking you to follow her which you did telling Loki it was nothing. The servant told you it was your father who wished to speak with you before his depart from Asgard. You followed the servant down the corridor and you only grew suspicious when you were already too far from the dining hall.

 

‘Would you tell me where are we going?’ you asked stopping in your tracks making the servant stop too. But as she turned around she turned into someone you did NOT wish to see. _Ayen._ His dark brown hair sat atop his head cut short, his yellowish green eyes looking at you evilly and his lips curled into a wide dark grin not promising anything good.

 

‘Oh, my little niece, everyone spoke about your sharp-wittedness. Where is that now?’ he asked.

 

‘You made my brother try to kill Thor! You made him help you kill my mother! You killer!’ you shouted anger radiating from your form. Ayen only opened wide his arms with a laugh as you stroke him with your fists trying to hit him somewhere, anywhere, you didn’t care but you were engulfed into a dark crimson red smoke and you found yourself somewhere else, far, far away from Asgard’s capital a distressed cry sounding from afar. It was Loki you knew but you were already on the other end of the Nine Realms the Norns knows where and you were trapped.

 

 

To be continued…


	15. Crimson Tier

 

Loki knew there was something off with that servant girl. He knew (Y/n) shouldn’t go with her. He knew he had to follow them and he did… but he was too late. He always failed the ones he loved. He failed Thor, he failed Frigga (fortunately Thor was there in time before the dark elven king stabbed her) and now he failed (Y/n)… the only one he loved so dearly he would endure another year of torture of Thanos’ just to save her.

 

He stood there on the empty corridor looking at the empty place of (Y/n) and Ayen. He played it over and over in his mind but couldn’t believe he lost his _wife_.

 

 

_Loki hurried after the two women on the empty and quiet corridors of the Asgardian palace. He almost reached (Y/n) when he lost track of her and he had to decide which corridor he should choose when he heard his wife’s angry cry._

 

 

 _‘You made my brother try to kill Thor! You made him help you kill my mother! You killer!’_ _sounded from the corridor on his right side. Loki didn’t waste any time to ran down on that one but when he reached the corner all he saw was crimson red smoke engulfing her and the traitor elven noble, Ayen. All he could do was cry out but he couldn’t reach her anymore as he tried to pull her back from the smoke but all his hand was grabbing was thin air._

 

_‘Nooooooo!’ Loki voice sounded throughout the palace alarming Thor and Frigga as well as Odin. Thor and the Warrior Three with Sif hurried over to the place they assumed Loki was. When they found him Loki was on his knees scratching the marble floor._

 

_‘Brother… what are you doing?’ went closer the blonde to his brother and placed a hand on the Trickster’s shoulder. Loki looked up at him with teary eyes and his mouth ajar. ‘Loki, what happened?’_

 

_‘Ayen… he… captured (Y/n)…’ answered the raven haired prince and stayed there on the floor while Thor tried to get him up from the ground._

 

 

 

Thor knelt next him without a word waiting for Loki to have his time. When the blonde noted Odin about (Y/n)’s kidnap the All-Father sent spies to every realm in search for the young elven woman.

 

‘When we find Ayen… I will be the one who will rip his heart out of his chest… no one else’ sounded suddenly from the dark prince. His eyes held dangerous and deadly flames burning with bloodlust and revenge. Thor knew that look and he knew his brother would do everything he can to get (Y/n) back. The blonde knew that too, that they would find his new sister and Ayen would get his punishment soon.

 

‘Brother, father already made the first step to find (Y/n). We should not waste more time’ stood up the blonde and held out a hand for Loki who accepted it and Thor pulled him up onto his feet.

 

 

_**On Alfheim somewhere in the submerged areas~** _

 

 

You were locked up in a cell in the dungeons where you locked up prisoners once. It was mocking you. Now, you were behind those bars, the fallen princess of Alfheim. Your anger flared up everytime Ayen visited you and tried to get something out of you but nothing came out.

 

When he asked about the Sabanel stones the ones keeping up the defense of the capital city you knew what he wanted to do. Elésran was the center of the remaining part your father still had authority over. If Elésran would to fall your father would die because he is bonded to the Sabanel stones by magic. The stones were cut by seven dwarves in the ancient times and were placed in seven different areas of the capital city. The elves decided to use them because within the palace there was Alfheim’s heart helping the fields to stay abundant and the climate to stay with the four seasons.

 

If Ayen would get his hands on the heart, Alfheim would fall because only the true heir of the throne could held it within their hands. Ayen didn’t know the position of the Sabanel stones because your grandparents only told your father when he took over the throne and made him promise to never tell any other than the heir of Alfheim’s throne after him.

 

You were still in the gown you put on after the wedding but in much worse state than before. It was torn here and there, dirt stains on the fabric and your blood. Your skin was in the same state and your hair was messy by the pulling Ayen did. You knew you would never tell him the place of the stones even if you would die so Ayen tried to find out different types of games. First he tried to make you speak while he was in Loki’s form but you knew better and tricked him several times. Then he tried with magic which still didn’t work. After he failed he decided to just let you rot inside that cell.

 

Today however a servant came down with food and water. You smirked and looked up at the servant. The guy looked skinny and not too sharp at the mind so you tried, maybe it worked. Otherwise you would be where you were since before.

 

‘Do you think I can eat or drink with my hands binded?’ your voice was challenging and horse making the servant jump in surprise that you even talked. You watched his features contort in fear and his grey eyes widen in surprise. You chuckled. ‘What? You lost your tongue?’

 

‘N-no, princess’ he stuttered.

 

‘Then answer your princess when you are asked, servant’ you hissed.

 

‘I-I cannot l-let you go’ he answered still fearing you. You looked like a mad ghost, of course he was afraid of you but that was something you liked suddenly.

 

‘Then how am I supposed to eat?!’ you snapped at him. ‘If my uncle would notice I did not touch what you have put in front of me, he would slice your head himself. He needs to keep me fed… so he can torture me more… do you want to be dead?’ you tilted your head looking up at him with a mad sparkle in your (e/c) eyes and a crazy snarl on your lips showing off your white teeth. You were a pretty good actor if you needed to be and now it has been beneficial for you.

 

‘N-no, my princess!’ he screeched and run to let you go leaving the door open in his hurry. You smiled wickedly as you felt the ropes letting you go. When the ropes fell down you were already on your feet and headbutted him with the back of your head so the servant fell to the ground. You kicked the food and water away and walked out of the cell after locking him inside so he couldn’t inform anyone for a while of your absence.

 

You walked down the corridor till you reached the guards’ table. They stood with their backs to you making it much easier for you. You jumped up on the back of the left guard and with your arms you broke his neck with the right move while you kicked the other farther away from you. You let go of the dead guard and picked up the axe he dropped to the floor, wielding it for the other guard’s neck. It landed in his chest because it was too heavy and your arms were used to wield a sword but it still stopped the man to kill you. He fell to the ground dead while blood squirted out of his wound. You picked up his sword and rolled it in your hand. It wasn’t anything expensive compared to the ones you had but it was the weapon you needed right now. You walked farther and farther till you reached the door to the castle and opened the wooden door to surprise servants hurrying to their duties. Your blood soaked light green gown and messy hair with the fearful snarl on your face made their blood ran cold and their breath hitch in their throat. You were there at least for four days but it was still long since your kidnap from Asgard. You walked through the servants and lifted the sword to one of their neck.

 

‘If you run to Ayen and tell him I am free, I will find you no matter where you are in the galaxy… and I will slay you down… all of you’ you threatened making them nod and swallow in fear. You knew it wouldn’t last for an hour but it was still enough for you to reach Ayen’s room or wherever he is and kill him.

 

Whenever guards tried to stop you they met their death or even if they tried to run away you cut them in two or three. As you walked down corridor after corridor you left cold dead bodies after you, blood splattered across the walls. What stopped you were the horns signaling attack. You let out a satisfied chuckle before going for the throne room. Every castle had a throne room of course because the king and royal family would visit any castle at any time. This castle was the summer residency near the lake called Fehl Cove. It was beautiful but now that Ayen had the authority over the area, the grass grew grey, the trees lost their greenery and the lake changed into sand.

 

When you reached the throne room you took a deep breath and opened the large wooden doors. There were several men sitting around the round table, your uncle opposite from you. The elven men let out horrified gasps and growls as they saw your form.

 

‘Now I understand the horns… it took you long to reach me’ leaned back in his seat Ayen folding his arms in front of his chest.

 

‘Because you have no guards left… guess what? There were several of them who tried to escape me… it was not even a challenge’ you shook your head. ‘Do I have to cut your minions down before I reach you or will you be a man and try to defend yourself?’

 

‘Gentlemen, you can leave us if you wish to not take part in a fight’ stood up your uncle looking over the men. All of them jumped to their feet but only a few left the building. ‘As I thought… I will take care of the cowards later…’

 

The men drew out their swords turning to you. Ayen’s smile grew wicked as he watched you slice his men one by one not even letting them close to you. He knew. You were the prophecy that ancient tale was talking about. Crimson Tier. The red winged demon.

 

 

 

_**Loki’s PoV.** _

 

 

Loki drove his horse faster than ever before to reach his wife. (Y/n) was in pain or he believed she was. He wanted her back and he would do everything he could or could not to get her back. Thor and their companions were close behind but not as fast as Loki was.

 

When they reached the gate of the palace’s gardens they kicked it in and ran past every guard they saw. But something was off. The guards were far too low in number. It was suspicious for the dark prince. He jumped down from his horse when they reached the gates of the castle and ran inside not caring whether his brother followed him or not. As he ran farther and farther into the castle he noticed that most of the members of the guards were lying on the floor dead in their own blood. It was massacre. He ran to the direction he felt your presence. The throne room. Even more dead bodies lied on the floor on the corridors leading to the hall but he heard swords clashing down on each other on the corner and he no longer needed to search for you.

 

Loki reached the doors and stopped dead in his tracks seeing you. Your form was soaking wet in blood and dirt while you attacked Ayen who almost didn’t have enough time to defend himself. Your pace was incredible. A living creature could not have speed like this.

 

‘Oh, your worrying husband came for you… how lovely!’ cooed Ayen making you turn to Loki’s form. Ayen used this to plunge his sword into your stomach drawing your attention back to him your eyes widening at the sudden pain. ‘Die filthy creature! Die Crimson Tier! Die!’ squawked Ayen with burning hatred in his eyes.

 

You grabbed the wound his sword left and looked down on the crimson blood rushing out of your wound. Suddenly something metally sliced through the air and your uncle’s head rolled over in front of you blood dripping from his mouth and splurting out of the cut. Two strong arms circled around you and lifted you from the ground into an embrace.

 

‘You are safe now, my love’ whispered your husband’s soft voice in your ear and you lost consciousness.

 

 

_**Your PoV.** _

 

 

Warm and soft fabric surrounded your body, white light shining through the curtains in the room as you slowly pried open your eyes with a few blink. You looked around making your neck hurt but it was worth it when you noticed Loki sitting in a chair next to your bed his eyes closed and his head tilted to the side. His hand was on yours making you smile and you squeezed his slender fingers. He stirred awake and his blue eyes found your face immediately.

 

‘You are awake!’ he jumped to his feet and hugged you tightly to his chest. ‘You are awake!’

 

‘Yes, I am’ you giggled and hugged him back however the motion hurt you and you hissed in pain so Loki let go.

 

‘Sorry… I did not mean to harm you’ he breathed tears in his eyes as he inspected your face.

 

‘Do not worry, Loki… it is okay’ you smiled. The door burst open revealing Thor and behind him the queen. Both of them wore worried expressions as they noticed you awake. ‘What is wrong? Did something happen to Alfheim?’

 

‘No, my child, everything is well with Alfheim’ patted your hand Frigga as she took a seat by your bed. ‘How are you faring?’

 

‘I just woke up… and even if I feel like a horde of bulls just ran past me I will be better’ you smiled at her reassuringly. She smiled back at your with that golden smile of hers and patted your hand again.

 

‘We should let you rest’ she said and stood up to leave you looking at her sons to follow her example. Loki reluctantly but left you after kissing your forehead softly. You knew you were safe with him by your side and no matter what happens you will never stop loving this man.

 

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	16. Making Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hm... I did NOT intend on writing smut... but I thought that maybe a little make up was needed here... I hope it's not crap... this is the first time I wrote smut and took it actually pretty seriously to make it enjoyable. =) Please don't be mean in the comments! I know I'm not good at smut writing! =,(
> 
> Have a nice day!

 

The royal library was quiet even if there were a few maids working on the shelves to put everything back to the right place. The queen sat in a crimson carpeted armchair looking out the window onto the capital. The city was already busy even if the sun just had risen from the horizon.

 

‘You called for me, Mother’ sounded from behind her. Frigga turned to the only one the voice possibly belonged to and a small smile appeared on her beautiful face.

 

‘Yes, I have’ nodded the queen and motioned for Loki to join her.

 

‘Will you tell me why?’ asked the dark prince as he walked to the other chair and took a seat in it facing his mother.

 

‘You told me the other day how Ayen called (Y/n)’ mentioned Frigga looking away from his son knowing the truth.

 

‘Mother, please continue’ urged her Loki his face changed to show his worry.

 

‘I made researches as to what Crimson Tiërh means… Elves had a prophecy in the ancient days when their Founders created the protection of Alfheim. They saw a vision about a royal heir who held the biggest amount of Siedr in themselves. But with that ability, that person can pass the line of bloodlust. I assume you saw (Y/n)’s irises grow red and her face show animalistic brutality when she attacked her uncle.’ explained the queen. Loki’s face grew paler than he was normally. ‘Do not fret, my son! It can be cured.’

 

‘How?’ asked the prince in disbelief and shock.

 

 

 

_**Time skip to you in your bedchambers~** _

 

 

 

You sat in the armchair close to the great windows with a book in your lap when your husband suddenly hurriedly walked inside with a troubled expression on his face. You looked at him surprised and confused and got up taking the book down on the chair. You went to him and cupped his face in your small hands searching his eyes for an answer.

 

‘What troubles you, my love?’ you asked worried. Loki kept silent as he stared back into your (e/c) eyes trying to find the right words. He grabbed your hands in his and lowered them in front of his chest.

 

‘Do you remember what your uncle called you?’ he asked. You nodded confused at why was that troublesome. That legend was just a legend on Alfheim and you learnt to control the bloodlust by not taking part in any battle. ‘Mother found out about that legend. It says that you can pass the line where you would never be able to come back… do you know the legend?’

 

‘Yes…’ you sighed pulling away and walking to the armchair you sat moments ago. ‘I can keep it at bay by not participating in any battle.’

 

‘It will not work for too long, (Y/n) and you know that too’ warned you Loki. ‘Mother found the solution for the problem.’

 

You turned back to him curious but hard eyes. Your father and the palace magicians never told you it could be cured maybe they didn’t know it could be.

 

‘You need to give up your siedr’ he continued looking at you pleading. Your magic… it cannot be taken away from you… it would be like you would give up a part of yourself, like you would give up one of your legs or arms.

 

‘We will talk about it later’ you dismissed and walked out of your chambers. You had to think and accept whatever decision you would make.

 

 

 

Several days later you were at the barn waiting for the chariot you would travel to Asgard’s borderlines for your honeymoon. You were still quiet as was Loki and the two of you only spoke when you needed to. He was furious about your protesting to give up your ability to wield magic while you were angry at him for not understanding your point of view. For the Norns! He was a magician too! How could he not understand you?!

 

You stood there your arms crossed under your breasts and you just wished the whole vacation would be over already. The servants already packed everything on the chariot when it arrived in front of you. Loki just walked out of the palace when you were about to get inside the vehicle. The prince grabbed your hand and helped you in before getting in himself. The whole travel was silent and you just stared out of the window blindly. It was midday when you arrived at the destination Frigga decided for you. Loki got out first and helped you down which you accepted silently. Servants came to help you with your packages and carried them inside the little house. It was still big but at least not a whole palace.

 

You followed Loki inside staring at his back blankly until he stopped and you bumped into his back.

 

‘Sorry…’ you mumbled rubbing your forehead. Loki turned around.

 

‘At least you can still speak’ he commented with a cheeky grin on his thin lips. Your cheeks flamed up in embarrassment and fury furrowing your eyebrows.

 

‘Excuse me for not talking to myself. Normal people do not do that unless they are mad!’ you pouted your lips as you puffed your cheeks out making him grin the more.

 

‘You are so adorable like this!’ he chuckled. You hit his arm and walked past him into the lovely location you would reside in for the next week. ‘Oh, don’t be like that!’

 

You just ignored him and explored farther the house. There was a small library, a dining hall, a living area, a bedroom and a large bathing chamber. You decided to grab a book and read in the living area when you heard Loki’s voice.

 

‘You didn’t say a word since the day I brought up… the cure’ he sighed walking to you and placing a hand on your shoulder. Your heart throbbed painfully at the slightly hurt tone he used. You were so in your thoughts that you didn’t even acknowledged his presence wherever you were. You turned to him with sad eyes.

 

‘I just… it would be like when someone has to give up on a limb because of an infection’ you said quietly.

 

‘I know, (Y/n)… but I cannot lose you for that sickness’ shook his head Loki leaning closer touching his forehead to yours while caressing your cheek with his thumb.

 

‘I know…’ you whispered and touched your lips to his. It was the first kiss you shared since the day you fought. Your lips moved in sync and you grew more and more eager as you thirst after Loki. His hands wrapped around your waist pulling you closer and you couldn’t stop but push your chest to his to feel him like you never felt him before. You slid your hands down on his waist and hips as you kissed him hungrily. You pulled on his hips and grinded your hips to his earning a soft moan from him. Loki pushed you to a nearby wall and lifted you up a bit to not have a sore neck later.

 

‘Jump’ he hissed huskily into your ear as he nipped on the soft skin and you obeyed him. You wrapped your legs around his waist and he pushed you into the wall to keep you up as his hands roamed over your curves and edges. You felt his pants bulge under your heat making your body even hotter by the second. You arched your back granting him access to your neck and collarbone. Loki placed soft kisses along your neck and moved downward towards your breasts. He tugged your dress down from your shoulders and onto your waist exposing your chest. He looked down on you taking in your lust filled pupils and your soft lips swollen by his kisses and the pink hue on your cheeks making him more eager to have you.

 

‘You’re so beautiful…’ he breathed stunned and grabbed your bottom and thighs to keep you on his waist as he walked into the bedroom kicking the door closed behind him while kissing you hungrily. You were wrapped around him and you never wanted to let go as he lied you down on the soft fabric. You slid your hands inside his leather coat and smoothed it down from his shoulders which he just threw away quickly went it left his wrists and lifted his linen shirt off his torso to reveal the delicious, creamy white skin you so wanted to see and touch. His muscles were bulging from under his skin, a few strands of his raven black hair falling in his eyes as he took in every detail of your body just as you did with his. Loki tugged on your dress which was pooled around your hips and you lifted them to let Loki throw away the soft fabric with his linen shirt. You were totally bare under him and however you were embarrassed to be so exposed you knew what you wanted. You wanted him every possible way you could have him. You reached for his black leather pants and unbuttoned it. When you opened them his erection popped free of the fabric making you blush. You never saw a man’s ornament before and you had expectation but what Loki possessed was far better than your imagination. His manhood was pointed to the sky rock hard and long dripping from pre-cum. You had a sudden idea and you looked up at him with a questioning look.

 

‘May I…?’ you asked not sure if he would let you but you wanted to taste him. Loki’s eyes widened at your suggestion but nodded with hungry blue eyes looking down on you. You carefully grabbed him and darted out your tongue licking a streak along his shaft then back. You leaned back and moved to grant a better access for your mouth before slowly taking his head between your lips. You circled your tongue around him earning a deep, loud groan erupting from his chest. Loki placed his hand on your head but you didn’t let him push you. You kept licking up and down at the sides until he grabbed your shoulders and pushed you away surprising you. ‘Did I hurt you?’ you asked concerned because you never did anything like this before.

 

‘I want to have you tonight… we can play later’ he kissed you hungrily tasting his taste on your lips. His hand traveled down to your womanhood and started massaging it. His long, slender finger slowly pushed inside while his thumb caressed your clit making you squirm in delight at his touch but you wanted more and you wanted it now.

 

‘And I want you… please…’ you whinned. Loki grabbed at your thighs and pushed them further apart before positioning himself in front of your opening. You grew hotter if that was possible when you felt his tip tease at your muscles. He looked up at you asking you with his eyes for permission. You grunted with a nod eager to feel him inside of you. Loki grabbed your hips and slowly thrusted in filling you. You felt a sharp pain curse through your abdomen but it subsided after a second and you panted heavily looking up at him with doe eyes. ‘Move…’ you instructed so Loki did.

 

You gasped at the pleasure building higher and higher inside of you with each thrust and you wanted more. You nipped at his chest leaving faint marks on his white skin and slowly moved up to his neck. You reached his ear and you felt his lips trail kisses on your neck where he had access. His pace became rugged as both of your orgasms slowly began to build up.

 

‘Loki… Loki… Loki… I love… you… so much’ you gasped and panted out.

 

‘You’re breath taking… amazing…’ he said. Suddenly he hit a spot and you saw stars.

 

‘Again’ you said. With each hit he sent you closer to the edge and suddenly you felt something snap in you your orgasm hit you. Loki must reached his too because you felt warm fluid fill you up. You blushed again at the sensation. It was wonderful. Being filled up by the man you loved so much. The possibility of carrying his child inside you.

 

Loki pulled out of you and rolled onto your side panting heavily. You came down your high and turned to him wrapping an arm around his waist leaning your head on his chest. He hugged you to his body on instinct and pulled a cover over your bodies as you fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

Later that evening you woke smiling happily and snuggling to your husband’s side. You heard him chuckle hoarsely before turning to you and pulling you to his chest his chin on your head.

 

‘You are wonderful…’ he sighed.

 

‘I have to admit I always imagined you without clothes on but… the reality is way better than my imagination’ you said making him hum approvingly. Your stomach growled suddenly making you sigh. ‘What time is it?’

 

‘In the middle of the night… do you want me to check if the servants already prepared something to eat?’ asked Loki. You sat up and shook your head.

 

‘Let’s go together’ you said and got out of bed but as you started walking to the closet for a dress you felt something sticky drip down your thighs making you blush and stop dead in your tracks. Loki got up and walked to you looking at you questioningly.

 

‘What is wrong, my love?’ he asked. You cleared your throat and looked away.

 

‘Your seed…’ you mumbled making him chuckle darkly.

 

‘You can clean up in the bathing chamber’ he kissed your temple but you shook your head.

 

‘Your mother sent us here for a reason’ you smiled smugly at Loki earning a rumble coming from his chest as he picked you up.

 

‘Dinner can wait’ he said and dropped you back on the bed.

 

 

 

 

_**At the BiFrost~** _

 

Frigga walked up to Heimdall who was looking out to the stars with his golden eyes his sword in his palms. The queen stopped at the sight of the stars in front of the gape.

 

‘My queen, how can I help you?’ asked the gatekeeper.

 

‘I was curious if my son and his wife are now talking to each other or will they come back to the palace still in high dudgeon’ answered the queen turning to Heimdall who chuckled softly with a small smile on his face.

 

‘Let’s say, my queen, that your grandchildren are on their way’ replied the black man making Frigga smile warmly and happily back at him.

 

 

_**To be continued…** _


	17. Of Cute Little Princesses

Odin walked back to the royal chambers he resided in with Frigga mostly. The old king was tired from the lot of fools who tried to seem smart. He hated the snooty nobles who only had money and tried to control the leading of the kingdom. It was always ending in fights and nobles angry with him or the noble council members to fight each other.

 

The old king came to a stop when he heard something he almost forgot he ever heard.

 _Welcome oh woman who was so afflicted,_  
It was our ruin that you were in bondage,  
Our fine land in the possession of thieves...  
And you sold to the foreigners!

 _Oh-ro You're welcome home,_  
Oh-ro You're welcome home,  
Oh-ro You're welcome home...  
Now that summer's coming!

 _Gráinne O'Malley is coming over the sea,_  
Armed warriors along with her as her guard,  
They are Gaels, not French nor Spanish...  
And they will rout the foreigners!

_Oh-ro You're welcome home  
Now that summer's coming!_

_May it please the King of Miracles that we might see,_  
Although we may live for a week once after,  
Gráinne Mhaol and a thousand warriors...  
Dispersing the foreigners!

_Oh-ro You're welcome home  
Now that summer's coming!_

 

The queen’s crystal clear voice sounded from inside of the bedchambers. Odin walked over and slowly opened the door looking inside to not frighten his wife. Frigga sang with her hands working on embroidery for… a kerchief… one for a baby. His eye widened in surprise and realization why she was so happy.

 

‘Is that what I assume it is?’ asked the king quietly not believing his good eye.

 

‘Well, maybe I just got a little bit carried away but I hope to use it one day’ smiled the queen at her husband. ‘Tomorrow they will be back…’

 

‘Is there a problem, my love?’ asked Odin sensing the queen’s uneasiness.

 

‘(Y/n) holds an ancient spell in herself and… she can only get rid of it if she gives up her abilities at siedr. She is quite talented in it and it would be like if someone would rip you in half if we would take it from her. Loki and she were quite in an argument before they left. I can only hope that it is not much to ask of her.’ explained Frigga sadly to her husband.

 

‘Well… if she loves our son enough she will give it up. I gave up my reputation in the court’s eye when I chose you but you were always more important than their aid in anyway.’ kissed her head the old king walking to his work desk. ‘Do not doubt her love, my love. She wanted to be Loki’s wife.’

 

Frigga’s smile grew warmer and happier at that and continued on the fabric in her hands.

 

 

_**Time skip~** _

 

 

You were leaning on Loki’s shoulder in the chariot as you traveled back to the palace. You were happy with how your honeymoon ended. It was magical with the romantic dinners under the moonlight near the sea watching the stars light up the dark night sky. You were determined as to give up your siedr however you knew it would change you somehow.

 

The ability of magic was your part from the day you were born and now you had to give up all the knowledge you gathered during the years. You placed your hand on your stomach and looked down at it a small smile curling on your lips. But maybe fate gave you already a different kind of magic. You felt Loki shift under you so you looked up at him.

 

‘You are quiet today… are you afraid of…’ he asked worried.

 

‘In a way, yes… but I am ready to give up that part of my life if I have to…’ you answered smiling a bit. Loki only answered with a slight nod and a saddened expression not wanting to tell you it would be like nothing happened because he knew how it would feel to lose your other half.

 

The travel through the capital was quiet and you just wished you were over everything already. The chariot came to a stop and the door opened for you to get out. Loki was the first to leave the vehicle and helped you down his arm around your waist securely while the other held your hand to steady you. The servants took your packages and hurried inside the palace while you and Loki made your way to the study of Odin. The study was quiet when you walked in and was greeted by Frigga only who sat in an armchair with a piece of cloth in her hands. She looked up at you two and a kind smile spread across her face.

 

‘How was your vacation?’ she asked.

 

‘It was… great’ smiled Loki back at her pulling you closer by your shoulder making you blush slightly. Frigga chuckled happily and nodded as she stood up and walked to you spreading her arms for a hug. You hugged her smiling happily.

 

‘Well, you should get ready for the feast tonight. Thor hunted a boar for your arrival’ clapped her hands the queen making you chuckle.

 

‘Really? Does he always has to hunt something down if someone arrives?’ rolled his eyes Loki but there was a hint of brotherly love in his voice. You slapped his arm before pulling him out of the study.

 

‘He is just happy for your happiness, Loki’ you scolded.

 

‘But that means I will have to do something similar when he marries’ sighed tiredly your husband.

 

‘Oh, I bet that would be full of magic and it would be more fabulous than just a boar’ you mused making his lips curl into a mischievous grin.

 

‘It obviously would be more than just a boar’ chuckled darkly your prince.

 

‘I know that smile… please do not try anything like that’ you put your hands on your hips.

 

‘Anything like what?’ he asked innocently.

 

‘Anything which would contain a perfectly roasted boar running around in the dining hall with an apple in its mouth’ you pointed your index finger at his chest.

 

‘That idea is way better than what I have figured I would do… I will keep it in mind’ grabbed your wrist Loki pulling you closer to him and kissed your lips playfully. ‘You are my inspiration, my love.’

 

‘That is not fair!’ you shouted when you realized what he just said and woke from your stupor but he was already at the end of the corridor. You hurried after him your hands grabbing hold of your gown to not fall over the fabric while shouting his name.

 

The next few days you spent with reading and adjusting to the schedule of being a royalty. You went to charity work with Frigga and other princesses of the Nine Realms, took part in council conferences with Odin and the princes, help Frigga organize important bets in the palace while trying to catch your breath.

 

Today however you didn’t feel so well when you woke up next to Loki. Nausea smacked you in the stomach and you shot out of bed hurrying over to the bathroom and emptying your stomach in the toilet. You soon heard a nervous knocking on the door but all you could say was: ‘Eugh…’

 

Loki opened the door and hurried over to you combing your hair with his fingers away from your face. When you felt you were finished you sighed and flushed the toilet. You wiped at your mouth and went over to the sink to wash your mouth. When you looked up in the mirror you saw your face pale as a ghost and you shivered a bit.

 

‘You should go to the infirmary’ petted your hair the Trickster hugging you close to his chest.

 

‘Later… I have duties to attend to… I need to help your mother set up the seating of the next ball for the anniversary of their wedding’ you sighed shaking slightly in his arms.

 

‘In this state? It is madness!’ protested Loki. ‘You will go to the infirmary because I will bring you to them.’

 

‘I can take care of myself, Loki’ you furrowed your eyebrows stubbornly.

 

‘Yes, I can see that. You look like a ghost and shake like a leaf’ he narrowed his eyes at you. ‘Now off we go.’

 

After you didn’t move Loki picked you up in bridal style and walked all the way to the infirmary with you in his arms in your nightgown. You blushed at the stunned and surprised gazes from the servants who witnessed this at this early in the morning. Loki pushed the infirmary’s doors open and walked inside still not letting you go and even if you squirmed around in his arms he just tightened his grip on you.

 

‘Eir! Eir! Where is Eir?!’ he started yelling after the head healer. The white haired woman hurried over to you her eyebrows furrowed and her face turned in anger.

 

‘You may be a prince, Loki, but you cannot shout and yell through my infirmary like that at this hour! There are other still healing!’ she chided her hands on her hips in fists.

 

‘There is something wrong with (Name)… she vomited the remains of her dinner from last night this morning and look at her… she is white as a wall’ ignored her Loki showing you off to her like you were just an infant. You looked up at him your eyebrows knitted together but suddenly felt a hand on your forehead. It was cold, gentle and soft. You turned to Eir who had a serious expression on her face.

 

‘I think… it is hardly a problem… but we must run some other tests… take her onto the examining table’ pointed the healer on the hard stone like thing. Loki walked over and put you down gently.

 

‘You heard her, it is hardly a problem! Let me go! There is nothing wrong with me! I’m fine’ you sulked while Loki pushed you down by your shoulders.

 

‘Quit it already! You two are making a scene!’ scolded Eir again rolling her eyes as she walked over with a paper and pen in her hand. She pushed Loki away from you and pushed some buttons on the panel waking the machine. Sparkling powder started flowing above you and soon you recognized your body as they imitated your form in the air above you. There was a small, moving knot in your stomach.

 

‘It… is… is that?’ stuttered Loki pointing to the knot in awe.

 

‘Congratulations, your highnesses, you are expecting a little girl’ smiled warmly the healer. You blinked in surprise and happiness. You were pregnant… which would’ve been impossible without the lot of fertility potions from Alfheim. Usually an elven had to use fertility potions because of the lack of reproductive activity their reproductive systems made.

 

‘Oh, (Name)!’ cried out Loki picking you up from the table and turning around with you. He placed you down on your feet and cupped your face kissing you deeply. ‘We are having a baby girl!’

 

‘I know!’ you chirped happily fighting your tears.

 

‘Mother will be so happy! I am so happy!’ he sighed happily.

 

 

_**Later in the throne room~** _

 

 

‘They are expecting a little girl!’ cried out happily the golden haired queen running inside the throne room not caring who was already in there. The guards, the present council, some people from the lands, Thor and Odin were motionless for a few minutes until everyone processed what just happened.

 

‘Leave us!’ boomed Odin through the throne room jerking every surprised person hurry out of the grand hall.

 

‘That is glorious news!’ cried out happily the blonde and went over to Frigga hugging her tightly. ‘I will have a niece!’

 

‘We should wait with announcing it… it might draw the palace unwanted attention’ furrowed her eyebrows Frigga.

 

‘We will announce it in a few weeks, my love, do not worry. I will make sure to secure the palace and (Name) will not go outside of these walls until she gave birth to a healthy heir.’ walked to them the old king with a smile on his face.

 

‘I knew the kerchief would come to use soon!’ sighed happily the queen making both men smile brightly. After that Odin decided to cancel everything he had in schedule to prepare for the night and to visit you in the infirmary while you were under some tests.

 

 

 

_**Time skip to the feast~** _

 

 

You followed Loki out onto the balcony when the guests started going home for the night or to their rooms. You were seated by Princess Adia of Vanaheim with her brothers, Awius and Yrus, a few Asgardian and Vanir nobles and the niece of Frigga, Foona and her parents, Ystus and Ephion. The young girl looked exactly like Frigga in a small and cute version. She was the only one who captured your attention and you couldn’t help but be her nanny for that night.

 

You sometimes listened to the stories the Vanirs told with excitement and a few times tried to show attention to Adia about her jewels and tiaras. You were happy that night and nothing could corrupt your mood. You snaked your right arm in the crook of Loki’s elbow as he leaned onto the stone railing of the balcony drawing his attention to you with a warm smile on your face.

 

‘It was a tiring day, my love’ you sighed happily as you leaned on his shoulder.

 

‘I could feel your disinterest whenever Princess Adia spoke up… it was amusing how she did not notice it and just kept talking’ chuckled the Trickster.

 

‘Foona was too cute to even listen to a word of Adia’s’ you answered. ‘And besides, that princess is as shallow as a pond in Muspelheim. You cannot blame me for the faces I made.’

 

‘Oh, I am not blaming you, my love’ he chuckled again. ‘It is can be compared to amusement. Sometimes I wonder how these shallow people do not realize their own stupidity even if it is as obvious as the blue of the skies.’

 

‘That is why they are shallow’ you pointed out making both of you laugh quietly into the night.

 

‘Who is shallow?’ asked suddenly a gentle voice from the balcony doors from behind. You both turned around and were greeted by the queen.

 

‘Mother, what a lovely ball it was!’ smiled Loki at her and went to hug her.

 

‘I hope you did not hurt the feelings of your table guests’ quirked her eyebrows warningly Frigga at him.

 

‘Tonight I was quite enjoying the feast, mother. _I_ did not do anything’ smirked Loki his eyes flashing to you for a second captured by the queen who followed his gaze and landed on you. Your mouth opened slightly in utter shock at how he betrayed you.

 

‘Traitor’ you mumbled earning a hearty laugh from him and an amused smile from Frigga.

 

‘Believe me, I know how Princess Adia can be’ she went to you patting your shoulder. ‘How are you feeling today?’

 

You blushed a little knowing she was concerned about the wellbeing of her grandchild too. Your smile brightened up your face before replying.

 

‘Excellent, my queen’ you smiled at her.

 

‘Great!’ she nodded with the same bright smile on her face. ‘I am ready with the spell for you, (Y/n). In a few days we can try with it.’

 

‘Will it harm th-‘

 

‘No, I made sure of that’ shook her head Frigga interrupting you. ‘In the morning I will send for you tomorrow. We still have a few things to settle for the on-coming ball.’

 

You nodded and tried to not think about the lot of things you still had to do for the next approaching events in the palace. All the decorations, meals, drinks, guest lists, who couldn’t sit next to whom and etc. It all made you dizzy but you managed to just sigh and walk back to your chambers with Loki.

 

In a few days you started your breasts feel sore somewhat and something was off with your clothes. They felt tighter around your chest. You furrowed your eyebrows when the maids tried to tighten your corset on you. You told them to stop before you wouldn’t be able to breathe so they loosened the piece of fabric. You looked into the mirror and couldn’t help but smile. As an elf your baby would grow faster and would come to the world faster. Not much faster just two months earlier than a human child would. You felt a little bit unsure if you would make a good mother but you knew Frigga and Loki and the whole family would be there for you every step of the way.

 

‘Are you alright, love? You seem flushed’ pointed out Loki as he walked across the room and walked over the mirror looking at your reflection.

 

‘Um… the maids pulled too tight the corset… maybe I gained weight?’ you examined your form in the mirror.

 

‘Pregnant women usually do gain weight… I see no difference’ he shook his head kissing your temple. ‘You seem brighter but… nothing changed in shape.’

 

‘Oh… yeah… it will I think’ you sighed looking down on your stomach rubbing it gently.

 

‘My mother did not change when she was pregnant with Thor… I saw it in her memories when I learnt sharing memories telepathically.’ circled his arms around you your husband putting his chin on your shoulder still looking at you through the mirror. ‘Plus, you will be only more appealing to me with the evidence of my child inside you.’ he purred in your ear before letting you go.

 

Your blush crept upon your neck to your cheeks making him chuckle. You turned around and slapped his arm but all he did was laugh more. Today was the day Frigga would try to free you from your curse and all you could think was how everything would change. Losing the ability of magic was nerving you. You followed Loki out of your chambers and to the library. Frigga had a separated section for her to practice magic which Loki used a lot more often than the queen. You tried to calm down as you passed the endless rows of bookshelves and walked on the soft carpeted floor of the library. The air was filled with old parchments and paper with century old dust. Loki led you to a two winged door with golden adornment on the white paint. You took a deep breath and walked inside behind Loki. The moment you saw what was inside the breath left your lungs in a gush and you were left speechless.

 

In the air there were millions of globe lights shining and flying around in the room while the ceiling was showing the Nine Realms with millions of stars shining in the dark blue coat of the universe. Bookshelves hid the walls all around you and in the middle of the room there was a big table its surface loaded with books and test tubes with different colored liquids. Frigga stood behind the table smiling at your awe with joy. Loki grabbed your hand and drew your attention back to the present.

 

‘Should we begin?’ he asked quietly a hint of sadness making its way through his tone.

 

‘Yes’ you nodded reassuringly with a kind smile on your face.

 

‘Do you really want to do it?’ asked Loki concerned and unsure.

 

‘Loki, there is nothing I would not do for you… I would give up everything for you… to be with you’ you placed your hand against his cheek massaging circles in his skin. He closed his eyes for a moment and leaned into your touch placing his hand on yours. You saw tears appearing in his eyes.

 

‘I love you so much’ he whispered.

 

‘I love you too’ you replied still looking at him. You went to the table looking at Frigga seriously and determined because you knew if you don’t will your other part which didn’t want to give up magic you would lose against it and you couldn’t let that happen. Frigga picked up a blue liquid and gave it to you.

 

‘Drink it and then I can begin the spell’ she said. You nodded and placed the tube to your lips. You tinted the glass and the liquid filled your mouth slowly leaving a bittersweet taste on your lips. To your surprise as it went down on your throat it was like you just swallowed ice but in your stomach it burnt. You suddenly felt dizzy and everything seemed to darken around you. You felt two strong arms around your shoulder and waist before you lost consciousness.

 

‘Everything will be alright…’ sounded at your ear.

 

 

 

_**Loki’s PoV.** _

 

 

I caught her before she could fall to the ground and told her that everything would be alright. I knew she needed to be unconscious during the process and I hated to trick her but otherwise I knew she would have wanted to be conscious through it. This way it was safer for her… and our daughter.

 

I placed her on another table and helped mother with everything else. My hands were shaking and in the end she told me to let her do it alone before I messed up something. I could not do anything as I watched my wife’s unconscious form on that table.

 

‘I assume you should better not assist me today, my son’ smiled at me mother with her soothing and warm smile. I nodded sighing heavily and stepped back from (Y/n). I watched mother walk around the table and spread her arms above the woman who held my child within her. My heart wanted to jump out of my chest but I knew nothing would happen to her. Mother is well experienced in spells. Her voice filled the room as I watched her in silence. ‘E hir, Frigga, rimnil o tir, quaab nazeq en Aesir, kraukr du ya’el, iscikt (Y/n), rimnil o ch’e gro’ndarhard y chisi hir ‘noub ralou. Rugou hir ugarary o seidr ad ourqukou ram hir sehi. E es ‘y raes lasdaen. Rugou en nan y ‘hkou e’t hir äroud lauo da.’

 

I tried to understand the language of this old spell but it was difficult. Mother said something like: ‘I am, Frigga, mother of all, in the name of Aesir, going to break this spell infecting (Y/n), the mother of my grandchild and give her new life. Take her ability of seidr in exchange for her life. It is a fair bargain. Take it now and let her young soul go.’

 

Crimson light surrounded slowly (Y/n) while her eyes opened to reveal the crimson red ones I saw when I killed her uncle. On her fair skin crimson cracks ran all over crossing each other while her fleshy lips opened up. Her body started shaking her fingers twitching and her head rolling from side to side. I saw mother’s forehead start sweating as her hands tried to keep up the magic flowing into (Y/n) body. Suddenly when I was ready to jump to my feet and break the magic flow her body stopped shaking and her torso arched upwards. The lips I kissed this morning opened and crimson red smoke emerged from her mouth, the red cracks disappearing from her skin and her eyes changing back to her normally (e/c) ones. She slumped back onto the table and lost consciousness. I ran to her side but could not touch her yet. I looked up to mother who smiled exhausted, sweat beads running down on her temples and nodded.

 

‘She will be alright when she will wake up’ said mother placing her hand on my wife’s forearm gently. ‘Everything will be alright.’

 

‘Is it over? Will our daughter inherit this… thing?’ I asked worriedly as I circled the table and embraced mother gratefully. ‘Are you alright?’

 

‘Let us say, I will sleep deeply tonight’ chuckled mother hugging me back. She pulled away and patted my chest smiling happily. ‘But please, keep away from naughty activities for a few weeks.’

 

‘And you just made it awkward, mother’ I sighed and rolled my eyes making her chuckle again.

 

‘Oh, love, do you think your father and I was never young?’ she quirked an eyebrow before walking out of the room leaving me with nausea threatening my breakfast.

 

 

 

_**Time skip to the day of giving birth to the cutest little princess of Asgard~** _

 

 

 

Loki wanted to stay in the chamber during the birth so you let him stay but he regretted it the moment you gripped his hand so tight his bones started cracking in his hand. But when your little, cute, red and the loudest offspring appeared in Eir’s arms in a warm towel the tears in your eyes fell down from your eyes. You were never as happy as that day especially because the fact that you had no ability in magic anymore took your ability of getting pregnant again.

 

You watched your husband keep her in his arms with teary eyes and the smile on your lips just widened with each moment. It was a few weeks later when you had the courage to ask his opinion about the fact that you could not give him more children. You paced back and forth in front of the balcony door trying to gather your thoughts of how to approach the matter. You wore a dark green gown with golden embroidery and white deposits. The door opened and a worried Loki rushed inside up to you.

 

‘What is wrong? The servant told me it was urgent’ he breathed as he took every part of you in carefully searching for injury or something. You grabbed his forearms drawing his attention to you.

 

‘Loki, look at me and listen careful because the thing I want to tell you is really important for our future’ you took a deep breath looking deep into his blue eyes fearing of his answer. ‘Frigga told me of… the side effects of the broken spell… I lost my ability of magic which made me able to have children as easily as an Aesir or Vanir would…’ you started knowing if you didn’t start it soon you would never say it. ‘But in my case… as an elf I lost my ability to bear a child ever again.’ This was it. You said it. You stared into his blue eyes waiting for something… anything. You mostly expected him to let go of you and tell you that you weren’t a woman anymore. But Loki just stared back at you surprised.

 

‘Oh… um… and… um… are you okay with that?’ he asked looking at you. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

‘I… do not think I can do anything about it…’ you replied unsure of your answer.

 

‘Do you wish me to find a spell for that?’ he asked. Anger filled your chest suddenly.

 

‘What do you think about it? What do you want to do? Leave me? Look for another woman who would be able to give you children as much as you want?’ your hands balled into a fist in anger. Loki’s eyes widened and grabbed your shoulders.

 

‘Love, there is no way I would ever leave you for such a thing! Or anything at all! I love you with all my heart and if you want to have more children, we can always adopt one. I got here somewhat the same way.’ slid his hands up on your neck and cupped your cheeks. ‘(Y/n), I would never think you less of a person for not being fertile anymore. I knew the possibility of it from the beginning because you are an elf. Look at our baby girl… she is the biggest gift you could give me and therefor I will always love you and try to give you everything you just want. I love you for who you are, for your intelligence and sharp-wittiness. I love you for the way you care about others and always give everyone what they deserve. I will always love you and will be loyal to you only. You are the gift I got from life and most of the time I do not know how I deserved such a great and beautiful gift.’

 

Your mouth hanged ajar as you listened to him and your eyes teared up a bit at how much he loved you. You loved him just as much as he loved you. You smiled up at him happily and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

 

‘I am so happy’ you breathed as you pushed your forehead to his. ‘Thank you…’

 

‘Darling, only I need to thank you for being mine’ he smiled his eyes closed as yours but you heard his smile in his voice. Suddenly sharp shrieking came from the other room and soon loud crying interrupting the moment. You grinned at Loki before taking off to your baby girl’s room.

 

You couldn’t imagine yourself to be happier but you didn’t want to. All you wanted to do is savor the moments you shared with Loki bringing up this little cute thing crying or laughing in your arms. You knew too soon this little girl would walk and run around the palace, bringing mischief and happiness in all of your lives and then she would be a bride and a mother one day and you knew that too, that you would be always happy for her happiness and you would always cry with her when she would be sad. You realized you didn’t need magic because this little girl was magic itself.

 

 

_**End~** _


End file.
